Life's a Game (Rewriting)
by LanceStratus
Summary: Gamer fanfic. Percy receives gamer powers during his stay at Yancy Academy, letting him improve his stats, gain new powers, get loot, and giving him a huge advantage in later quests. Eventual OP Percy. Covers the PJO series but with a gamer twist. Includes huge changes to plot and new enemies. Pertemis, but it'll take a while. Cover by Viria. Undergoing rewrite!
1. Prologue-ish Chapter 1 (Rewritten!)

**REWRITTEN!**

 **REWRITE A/N: Hey, so I went back and changed a lot of the story (removing cringe parts, patching plot holes). So if anyone decided to drop this story, please give it another chance!**

 **This is my first story, so please don't judge it to harshly, I am under 14 and English is my second language, so if I make any spelling or grammar errors, sorry. This takes place when Percy is 12, during the events of the Lightning Thief. Hopefully eventual Pertemis.**

 **Rewrite disclaimer: I own nothing. Also, a few features of his powers are inspired by the far superior fanfic Percy Jackson and the Game and The Gamer manwha.**

LINEBREAK:

 **Prologue:**

Percy Jackson woke to the sound of his alarm clock. Slamming the off button, he started to take in his surroundings. Same Yancy Academy exclusive odor, same moldy bed sheets, same lump under the bed containing the stolen candy he had been trying to sell.

Oddly he felt full of energy, unlike he usually did when he woke up. Too full of energy. And for an ADHD kid, this was saying something. It felt odd to be so refreshed despite having only a few hours of sleep.

He looked up, then proceeded to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Because, oddly enough, there was a floating text box in front of him.

Percy read the text, his eyes sweeping over the words.

 **You have slept in your bed, HP and MP have been fully restored. Spawnpoint has been set to this location. All ailments and negative effects have been cured. You have received the status effect [Rested-Level 5] for 5 minutes!**

 **You have gained 9XP from the activities you have done the previous day!**

Percy's eyes almost fell out of their sockets, either he was beginning his descent to madness, or this was actually happening.

He was no stranger to video games, having watched his stepfather, Gabe Ugliano, suck at them for ages. Due to this, he recognized the text as what would appear once a game avatar has woken up.

Could it be? Was he actually living a video game?

'Naw, must be the universe trying to get a laugh at my expense.'

Percy yelped in pain after slapping himself in an attempt to wake up from a dream.

 **[HP: 400(-7) =393/400]**

On the off chance that this is actually happening... Screw it, even if it _was_ a dream, he would enjoy it.

Percy vaguely tried to recall what the player would do now. An idea in mind, he looked around, making sure no one was watching before mumbling, "Player stats."

A blue box reminiscent of the one containing the sleep text appeared before his eyes.

 **Perseus Jackson-Level 3 (10/300)**

 **Species: ? (+3 to STR, SPD, VIT, STA and DEX)**

 **Title: None**

 **Age: 12**

 **Status effects: [Rested-Level 5]**

 **HP: 400/400**

 **MP: 150/150**

 **HP regen rate: 1 HP/5 Seconds**

 **MP regen rate: 1 MP/5 Seconds**

 **STR-1+3(?) =4**

 **SPD-7+3(?) =10**

 **VIT-8+3(?) =12**

 **STA-3+3(?) =6**

 **DEX-3+3(?) =6**

 **INT-2**

 **WIS-1**

 **LUK-0**

 **Stat points: 15**

 **Money: $10**

 **Perseus 'Percy' Jackson is a (?), He has ADHD and Dyslexia. He is the son of (?) and Sally Jackson. He is able to see the world as a video game due to (?). He wishes for his mother, whom he loves dearly, to have a better life and all the blue candy in the world. He also hopes to make more friends. Currently, he is studying at Yancy Academy and wishes not to screw up. As of now, he is wondering what were in the contents of his mashed potatoes, and whether they were drugged.**

Still considering the fact that he might have gone insane due to pre-exam stress, which actually wasn't possible as he hadn't done any revision, he tried to calm himself down.

There was way too little information was in his stats, I mean, really, why on earth are all the seemingly important information censored out? This wasn't Roblox, so why were there so many unnecessary censors? To add salt to wound- or... slap on the cheek, the stats he had were absolute rubbish.

Despite this, he was quite excited. This power was the key to turn him into a completely overpowered Gary Stu! Also, he wasn't a human? Why wasn't he human? Hmm, maybe... he was a demigo- Kryptonian! Yes! Hopefully he was a Kryptonian.

He wasn't complaining though, from what he could see, it added points to all strength related stats according to level.

The **[Rested]** status effect was interesting. He tapped it, wondering if it would show him any information. His player stats page expanded into a new one.

 **Rested-Level 5**

 **Buffs: +5 to INT and WIS gained.**

 **Debuffs: None**

 **Duration: 4 minutes 42 seconds**

Grinning, he somehow got accustomed to this new part of his life and ran to the canteen before they ran out chili fries.

LINEBREAK:

Four years into the future, the twelve Olympians and the three Fates stood in the crumbling throne room. They had gathered for the final time. They looked at a sleeping Percy of four years ago through the flames of Hestia's hearth.

Athena spoke first, "Changing the past on such a drastic scale will take all of our remaining power, but we have no choice, we cannot let Kronos have free reign, and to do so we must grant our incompetent champion the right tools."

"My son is plenty competent, Athena. Anyways, we've already discussed this, you and your contingency plans, you know exactly what tools to give him. At this rate, you're like Batman with prep time!" Poseidon replied.

Athena inclined her head, "Fair enough."

The three fates spoke as one, "We will contribute all our power, which surpasses even Batman with prep time! But remember, changing something so big in the past will mutilate the space-time continuum so badly, we will not be able to repeat such a thing. This is our _only_ chance."

Apollo chuckled, "So basically, screw the Ancient Laws."

Zeus boomed, "This is not a laughing matter Apollo, the fate of the universe is at stake!"

Poseidon muttered, "Always the drama queen brother, only Batman with prep time is a universal threat."

Then, as one the powerful entities in the room each shot out a beam of energy at the shimmering image of the sleeping Percy like some budget Power Rangers scene. Then, they all exchanged grim looks as Kronos and his Titans broke in, sealing the fate of the Olympians and, well, the Fates.

LINEBREAK:

 **Chapter 1 and the prologue are fused, future chapters won't have this annoying A/N here.**

 **Rewrite A/N Hi! Nothing to say for once, just want to thank you guys for the support! It really means a lot, please leave a review with constructive criticism or a kind comment. Or y'know... a really well-written hate comment. Under the condition that you use a guest account with the name Batman.**

 **Also, yes, Chiron's title is only what it is because of the situation.**

 **Disclaimer: Quest format heavily inspired by Percy Jackson the Dark Gamer, because my old format was crap.**

LINEBREAK:

 **Chapter one:**

Percy tripped on an outstretched foot. Nancy Bobofit had tripped him, for perhaps the third time that day and the thousandth time that month, on his way to the canteen, before chuckling and walking away. He really needed to stop _falling_ for that.

Wait a moment.

The pain... it was only there for a moment. Apparently falling flat on his face only hurt for 3 seconds now! This seemed similar to the way a game avatar could damage and still keep fighting at full strength. Maybe this gamer power was way more could useful than it seemed!

 **[HP: 400(-17) =373/400]**

Still useful.

Getting up and brushing himself off, he looked at Nancy, who was guiltlessly walking away, as though tripping over someone was routine for her. Actually, it totally was. Black words were floating above her head.

 **Nancy Bobofit-Level 5**

'I'm lower level than her... crud.'

He normally would try to confront Nancy, or at least picture her dying horribly in his mind, but as of now he had more important matters to deal with. Like how the game, his life, now worked. But he had that handled.

"Instructions."

Nothing happened.

Percy blinked. Dammit. He had really expected that to work. He got another idea. He walked to the cafeteria after closing the box. Nancy was already there. He narrowed his eyes, her status bar was still floating over her head, was there any way to observe information about her like with his own stat page?

"Nancy Bobofit player stats." Nothing.

"Observe Stats of Nancy." Nothing.

"Observe stats." Feeling kinda stupid here.

"Observe."

Percy heard a faint 'Ping!' as a blue box appeared in front of him.

 **Nancy Bobofit-Level 5**

 **Species: Human**

 **Title: [Pickpocket]**

 **Age: 12**

 **Status effects: None**

 **HP: 500/500**

 **MP: 25/25**

 **STR-1**

 **SPD-2**

 **VIT-2**

 **STA-1**

 **DEX-10(+½DEX) =15**

 **INT-2(+5) =7**

 **WIS-0**

 **LUK-2(x 2) =4**

 **Money: $253**

 **Nancy Bobofit is a kleptomaniac. She is the daughter of Stew-Pete Bobofit and Qwyatt Stew-Pete Bobofit. She yearns for her parents' attention. She is temperamental and is self-conscious of her freckles, she thinks her father, Stew-Pete is stupid and her mother, Qwyatt Stew-Pete is quite stupid. Her favorite person is Boba Fett from Star Wars. Currently, she is struggling with her grades at Yancy Academy. As of now, she is trying to think of something cool to say to Percy.**

 **Fun fact: She bullies Percy as she read on WikiHow that this was how to get a senpai to notice you.**

Percy was pulled out of his thoughts by a 'Ping!' He saw a new box in front of him.

 **You have obtained a new skill!**

 **Active: Observing-Level MAX**

 **You are able to access the status page of whatever is targeted, and opinion of you by using this skill on a certain target. This skill will not work if the target is under certain shields. This skill is directly linked to your progress, and will let you access more information about your target, the more features you unlock on your stat page. If you observe someone above your level limit, skill will not function properly.**

 **Level limit: 103**

 **Skill power tier: [Mid]**

Percy was a bit stunned. This was amazing! Maybe he could gain a skill that let him fly... or gain telepathy...

Excited, Percy opened his skill page with a vocal command. "Skills."

 **Passive: Gamer Abilities-Level MAX**

 **You are able to live life as though it is a video game. Rest is not needed for your new body as gamers do not sleep. SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK! This skill grants you a bonus of 5 stat points that can be personally allocated per level. Pain is only temporarily felt, because you still need to suffer, and your mind is able to handle emotions better and think more logically, as a measure to protect you from getting traumatized, as psychiatrists are expensive.**

 **Skill power tier: [God]**

 **Active: Observing-Level MAX**

 **You are able to access the status page of whatever is targeted, and opinion of you by using this skill on a certain target. This skill will not work if the target is under certain shields. This skill is directly linked to your progress, and will let you access more information about your target, the more features you unlock on your stat page. If you observe someone above your level limit, skill will not function properly.**

 **Level limit: 103**

 **Skill power tier: [Mid]**

'Ping!'

 **You have gained +1 INT from the learning the system!**

 **[INT-2+1=3]**

Percy grinned. He was getting smarter. He was going to grind this stat so much by doing the horror that is revision, so that he could look back at his old stats and laugh at his own idiocy. With that thought in mind he went to buy his food and walked over to his (only) friend, Grover's table.

Just for fun he observed the food he was eating.

 **Common: Mashed Potatoes**

 **If only it had gravy...**

 **Restores:** **5HP** **and 5MP**

 **Item quality tier: [Normal]**

While he was eating, he decided to sort of plan out how to improve his stats.

Urgh.

So many weird things had happened, yet, thanks to that gamer abilities skill, he wasn't at all phased. Okay, maybe just a tad phased.

After all, he had found out he was not a human, had better stats than Cheeto face, and could probably become an über genius from putting all his stat points into intelligence... But if he wanted to achieve that, he had some hardcore levelling to do.

First, he had to grind his intelligence stat to think up a better schedule. From earlier, he knew he could increase that stat by reading... but where on earth was he supposed to find enough books?!

Oh wait... Yancy Academy had a library...

LINEBREAK:

Scoffing down his food meant that he had an hour of free period before he had to get to class.

Grover chased him away, telling Percy that he was planning on eating the canteen's whole supply of enchiladas, so he should enjoy his free time.

Percy was quite touched by this small act of friendship. The school didn't even serve enchiladas today, so Grover must have felt that he was in need of some time alone.

Percy made his way to the library, and picked up a book on the history of ancient Greece. The moment he opened the book, words started flying around like they all had miniature Iron Man suits. It was then that it hit him. 'My dyslexia doesn't affect the game text for some plot device-ish reason... just wish it were the same for these books.'

The next few minutes were hell, he managed to read through a few pages before he heard a 'Ping!'

 **You have gained +1 INT from reading!**

 **Due to dyslexia, INT gained from reading is doubled!**

 **[INT-3+2 =5]**

Huh. Dyslexia was useful for once.

After he closed the boxes he heard another 'Ping!'

 **You have obtained a new skill!**

 **Due to your species, language [Ancient Greek] has been learned!**

 **Subclass of reading has levelled up to 2!**

 **Passive: Reading-Level 1 (50%)**

 **You are able to... read... duh.**

 **Passively grants: +10% reading speed**

 **Subclasses:**

 **1\. Modern English-Level 2 (10%)**

 **Reading speed: 15% (55% of understanding what you read)**

 **2\. Ancient Greek-Level 1 (?)**

 **Reading speed: 10% (50% of understanding what you read)**

 **Skill power tier: [Low]**

 **+HIDE**

Why would he understand ancient Greek? It couldn't be from those few pages of The History of Ancient Greece could it? Maybe it was a magic book...

Percy pressed the '?' at the end of the sentence.

 **You are able to understand Ancient Greek as a perk of your species!**

Which I still don't know! Stupid Roblox-like censors.

Percy took a deep breath. 'Okay, I shouldn't be getting frustrated here. Channel my glass half full energies. I have gained amazing gamer abilities that plenty would kill, err injure for! Yeah, but that particular skill also has an effect on my mind which makes me treat it nonchalantly.'

'No, no, no. That is glass half empty mentality.'

Giving up on his mental conversation with himself, he continued grinding his intelligence points by reading.

After 7 minutes and a few more pages, he gained another intelligence point.

 **You have gained +1 INT because you are still reading!**

 **Due to dyslexia, INT gained from reading is doubled!**

 **[INT-5+2 =7]**

Percy grinned like the Cheshire cat but creepier. That made him 5 points ahead of Nancy! Who he really shouldn't be comparing himself to.

Due to his probably overpowered race bonus, he was pretty sure he gained bonus points to his strength related stats according to level. In that case, he should focus on his intelligence, wisdom and luck.

Like in most games, Percy was pretty sure the higher the points got, the harder it was to increase them. Which was why he should probably save his stat points for emergencies, tempting as they were.

And so he spent the rest of his break reading 'till his eyes were slightly teary from trying to focus on the words.

The 2 INT points he gained was worth it though, especially considering his dyslexia bonus. He supposed he gained bonus intelligence because his dyslexia made him put in a ton more effort into understanding the text, causing it to stay imprinted in his memory longer.

 **You have gained +1 INT from reading!**

 **Due to dyslexia, INT gained from reading is doubled!**

 **[INT-9+2 =11]**

 **MP Regen rate has increased by 1MP due to INT exceeding 10 points!**

He also managed to level up his reading ability.

 **Passive: Reading-Level 2 (45%)**

 **You are able to... read... duh.**

 **Passively grants: +15% reading speed**

 **Skill power tier: [Low]**

 **Subclasses:**

 **1\. Modern English-Level 2 (32%)**

 **Reading speed: 20% (60% of understanding what you read)**

 **2\. Ancient Greek-Level 1 (?)**

 **Reading speed: 10% (50% of understanding what you read)**

 **+HIDE**

Percy's Cheshire cat grin widened. His intelligence had gone from 2 to 11 in a few hours... Who knew dyslexia could be a blessing?

However, he knew his current goal of 50 INT points was still quite far away. The space between each time he gained an intelligence point was increasing by a lot.

But on the brighter side, this gamer ability gave him reading hax! If he were to level it high enough, he would be able to speed-read books and gain INT points faster.

Another thing he had come to realize was that he had dormant skills. After all, reading only showed up once he started reading a book. Maybe a skill like dishwashing would pop up if he washed the dishes.

He still had around 5 minutes of free period so he decided to head to Mr. Brunner's classroom for Latin, his first lesson of the day. He was gonna be early for once!

LINEBREAK:

Percy reached the class door and froze, seeing a huge misshapen shadow that definitely did not look like the wheel chaired Mr. Brunner. Mr. Brunner on steroids though? Maybe. And then I got weirder, suddenly morphing before his very eyes, shrinking into a vaguely humanoid shape.

Percy warily walked into the classroom, seeing Mr. Brunner at the head of the class, at the position that would shadow was.

Mr. Brunner smiled, unaware of what Percy had seen. "Ah, hello Percy. Early for once I see!"

Percy grinned and sat at the corner of the classroom, it was completely empty except for Mr. Brunner. Percy wondered what Mr. Brunner had been doing, with that shadow changing thing.

'Ping!'

 **Quest: Mr. Brunner? More like Mr. Runner!**

 **Tasks:**

 **-Use observe on Mr. Brunner**

 **Success:**

 **-300XP**

 **-Information on Mr. Brunner**

 **-Feel salty**

 **Failure:**

 **-How the heck are supposed to screw this up?**

 **Time remaining: 4 minutes 52 seconds**

 **YES/NO**

Quests. This was interesting, how many other features did this power have? He made a mental note to explore his abilities in the next break.

Percy smirked as he pressed yes and used observe on Mr. Brunner.

 **Chiron-Level 789**

 **Species: Centaur**

 **Title: [Teacher]**

 **Age: ?**

 **Status effects: None**

 **HP: [100]/?**

 **MP: [100]/?**

 **STR-[20]/370**

 **SPD-[10]/?**

 **VIT-[15]/505**

 **STA-[20]/?**

 **DEX-[20]/1,123**

 **INT-535**

 **WIS-?**

 **LUK-?**

 **Money: $84**

 **Chiron is the immortal trainer of heroes. He is extremely skilled with almost all types of weaponry. He is partially immortal. He secretly wants to be named Peter Johnson. Currently, he is disguised as a Latin teacher to observe and protect Percy. As of now, he is wondering why Percy is staring at him so intently and is quite unnerved out by it.**

 **Fun fact: Percy is actually Chiron's favorite student.**

Percy sat there shell-shocked for a few minutes. Mr. Brunne-No, Chiron was a CENTAUR?!

No, no, more importantly, Mr. Brunner was a centaur with BROKEN STATS! What the heck, what were those stats?! Partially immortal too, Mr. Brunner was- this wasn't even fair anymore.

How on earth did a centaur fit in a wheelchair anyway? Percy tapped one of the bracketed stats, curious as to why they were nerfed.

 **STR is restricted due to handicapped human form.**

And now apparently he could shape shift.

So his real name was Chiron... the immortal trainer of heroes...

Umm... who now?

Percy was pretty sure that he had heard that name before... when his mom told him stories about the ancient Greeks. But that would mean-

'Ping!'

 **Quest complete!**

 **Quest: Mr. Brunner? More like Mr. Runner!**

 **Tasks:**

 **-Use observe on Mr. Brunner**

 **Success:**

 **-300XP**

 **-Information on Mr. Brunner**

 **-Feel salty**

Well, at least he levelled up.

 **You have reached level 4!**

 **Perseus Jackson-Level 4 (XP-40/400)**

 **Species: ? (+4 to STR, SPD, VIT, STA and DEX)**

 **Titles: None**

 **Age: 12**

 **Status effects: None**

 **HP: 400(+100) =500/500**

 **MP: 150(+50) =200/200**

 **HP regen rate: 1 HP/5 Seconds**

 **MP regen rate: 2 MP/5 Seconds**

 **STR-1+4(?) =5**

 **SPD-7+4(?) =11**

 **VIT-8+4(?) =13**

 **STA-3+4(?) =7**

 **DEX-3+4(?) =6**

 **INT-11**

 **WIS-1**

 **LUK-0**

 **Stat Points: 20**

 **Money: $10**

 **Perseus 'Percy' Jackson is a (?), He has ADHD and Dyslexia. He is the son of (?) and Sally Jackson. He is able to see the world as a video game due to (?). He wishes for his mother, whom he loves dearly, to have a better life and all the blue candy in the world. He also hopes to make more friends. Currently, he is trying to figure his powers out. As of now, he is feeling salty of Mr. Brunner.**

Percy grinned. He now had 20 stat points. From watching Gabe scream and rage at having an INT requirement to use some weapons or learn some skills made him think twice before using them.

'I should save them for emergencies and stick to grinding to earn points... I also shouldn't focus on intelligence alone. My wisdom is basically 0, but that doesn't really seem too important now. Although I could just be thinking that because I am lacking in wisdom... gah! Also... even though focusing on strength seems like what a brute would do, it is a good investment, though speed is very tempting as well.'

 **You have gained +1 WIS from making wise choices!**

Percy grinned, something he seemed to be doing a lot of with his new abilities.

He actually listened during class thanks to the thought of getting INT points from it. He understood more of it too thanks to his now higher intelligence.

 **You have gained +1 INT from paying attention during class! Oh look, a butterfly!**

Which brought his stats to:

 **Perseus Jackson-Level 4 (XP-40/400)**

 **Species: (+4 to STR, SPD, VIT, STA and DEX)**

 **Title: None**

 **Age: 12**

 **Status effects: None**

 **HP: 500/500**

 **MP: 200/200**

 **HP regen rate: 1 HP/5 Seconds**

 **MP regen rate: 2 MP/5 Seconds**

 **STR-1+4(?) =5**

 **SPD-7+4(?) =11**

 **VIT-8+4(?) =13**

 **STA-3+4(?) =7**

 **DEX-3+4(?) =6**

 **INT-12**

 **WIS-2**

 **LUK-0**

 **Stat Points: 20**

 **Money: $10**

 **Perseus 'Percy' Jackson is a (?), He has ADHD and Dyslexia. He is the son of (?) and Sally Jackson. He is able to see the world as a video game due to (?). He wishes for his mother, whom he loves dearly, to have a better life and all the blue candy in the world. He also hopes to make more friends. Currently, he is trying to figure his powers out. As of now, he is wondering what the heck MP is.**

MP... mana if he wasn't mistaken. He was probably going to get skills that cost mana in the future... it was quite low though... He had to find a way to increase the MP cap more efficiently, though that could wait for next time as he still didn't really need it for anything.

After class was another 30 minute free period. Once class was dismissed, Percy decided to head to Chiron's office to confront him about his status as a centaur. Not in a racist way though. Maybe, just maybe, he had some information about his own unknown race.

His race probably had something to do with his dad, who had 'disappeared' on a fishing trip when he was born. Guy was probably some rich dude who abandoned his mom once he realized he had a kid.

Though what's to say that Chiron wouldn't kill him to shut him up?

'Ping!'

 **Quest: Am I a Kryptonian?**

 **Tasks:**

 **-Find out your species**

 **Bonus task:**

 **-Steal a pen from Mr. Brunner**

 **Success:**

 **-1,500XP**

 **-Information about your race**

 **-$100**

 **Bonus:**

 **-[Mythical] item**

 **Failure:**

 **-Umm... well, nothing really. Just, sucks for you.**

 **Time remaining: 29 minutes 7 seconds**

 **YES/NO**

Percy selected yes. This quest system was way too useful, this rarity thing was interesting too. He tapped the **[Legendary]** bracket, and was shocked to see it expand into a new blue box.

 **Item quality tier**

 **Poor: Item is made of low-grade material**

 **Normal: Item is made of normal material and has a use**

 **Decent: Item is made of decent material and is quite useful**

 **Superior: Item is of excellent quality, is very useful and usually grants the user a buff**

 **Epic: Item is of the highest quality, is very useful and usually grants the user a buff**

 **Legendary: Item is of the highest quality, is the best at what it does and grants the user a powerful buff**

Percy's mouth fell agape. He was gonna get a Mythical rarity item, and a hundred dollars, just a few hours after getting his gamer abilities, 'Thank God for these ridiculously overpowered quests.' He thought as he made his way to Mr. Brunner's office.

LINEBREAK:

 **A/N Btw, he didn't notice Grover's higher than average level floating above his head cause plot device.**


	2. Chapter 2 (Rewritten!)

**Rewrite A/N So... uh, I screwed up big. The rewrite chapters were the wrong length... and I thought I had 3 chapters down, but counting this, I just actually I have three. Okay never mind.**

 **Please note that if the chapters don't match the next, it's because of the rewrite!**

 **Disclaimer: REP system kinda inspired by Naruto: The Gamer Files**

LINEBREAK:

Percy stepped inside Chiron/Mr. Brunner's empty office. 'Well, there goes the quest.' Hopefully he could still complete the bonus quest.

There, on the desk was a cheap looking, blue ballpoint pen, perfect for the quest. He picked it up and fished out a dollar from his pocket, about to place it on the table, but stopped short when he heard a 'Ping!'

 **MP doubled!**

 **[MP: 200(x 2) =400/400]**

What the heck? He stared at the pen for a moment before realizing he could use observe on it.

 **Mythical: Riptide**

 **Riptide is deciphered from its Greek name, Anaklusmos, Riptide was forged in the fires of Mount Etna and cooled in the** **River Lethe** **. Riptide was formerly owned and used by** **Hercules** **,** **Zoë** **and Pleione. Riptide draws its powers from the ocean, and can be repaired if in contact with water provided the damage is not too severe. When used by a child of Poseidon doubles the users MP indefinitely when held and for up to a minute even when not. It also returns to the user's pocket if the user is a child of Poseidon provided it is in pen form.**

 **Max damage: 10(x ½STR + ½SPD) HP**

 **Bonus: (x 2) damage when used in close range with water**

 **Special: If the user is a son of Poseidon, doubles the users MP and returns to users pocket in pen form**

 **Durability: 10,000/10,000**

 **Item quality tier: [Superior]**

'Ping!'

 **Quest: Monster slayer**

 **Tasks:**

 **-Kill a monster**

 **Bonus task:**

 **-Kill a level 100 or higher monster**

 **Success:**

 **-100XP**

 **-$1,000**

 **Bonus:**

 **-1,000XP**

 **Failure:**

 **-Possible death**

 **-Incarceration**

 **-Loss of inventory items**

 **Time remaining: 23 hours 59 minutes 47 seconds**

 **This quest is compulsory for growth!**

Umm, what? It's a pen. Not a sword. Is observe broken? Percy absent-mindedly uncapped the pen, and to his surprise, it morphed into a Greek-style sword complete with a leather hilt with a satisfying 'schink' sound, true to what was said in the observe.

Percy just stared at it. 'Um, you could have mentioned that you had to uncap it in the observe tab, thanks.

And then it hit him. **When used by a child of Poseidon doubles the users MP**. **When used by a child of Poseidon**. **Child of Poseidon**.

'Ping!'

 **Quest complete!**

 **Quest: Am I a Kryptonian?**

 **Tasks:**

 **-Find out your race**

 **Bonus task:**

 **-Steal a pen from Mr. Brunner**

 **Success:**

 **-1,500XP**

 **-Information about your race**

 **-$100**

 **Bonus:**

 **-[Mythical] item**

 **Rewards have been placed in your inventory!**

'Ping!'

 **You have reached level 5!**

 **You have reached level 6!**

 **You have reached level 7!**

 **Perseus Jackson-Level 7 (XP-40/700)**

 **Species: Demigod (+7 to STR, SPD, VIT, STA and DEX)**

 **Title: None**

 **Age: 12**

 **Status effects: None**

 **HP: 500(+300) =800/800**

 **MP: 200(+150) =350/350**

 **HP regen rate: 1(+1) =2 HP/5 Seconds**

 **MP regen rate: 2 MP/5 Seconds**

 **STR-1(+7) =8**

 **SPD-7(+7) =14**

 **VIT-8(+7) =15**

 **STA-3(+7) =10**

 **DEX-3(+7) =10**

 **INT-12**

 **WIS-2**

 **LUK-0**

 **Stat Points: 35**

 **Money: $110**

 **Perseus 'Percy' Jackson is a demigod, He has ADHD and Dyslexia. He is the son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson. He is able to see the world as a video game due to (?). He wishes for his mother, whom he loves dearly, to have a better life and all the blue candy in the world. He also hopes to make more friends. Currently, he is trying to figure his powers out.**

 **HP Regen rate has increased by 1HP due to STA reaching 10 points!**

Percy blinked once. Twice. And started doing a full on disco dance.

And then abruptly stopped upon realizing what consequences of failing that quest. Possible death. This was BS, so the only compulsory quest was the one with actual consequences?

But wait. Where on earth was Riptide? Percy re-read the text in the boxes in front of him before swiping them away. So Riptide was in his inventory... which he didn't know he had.

"Inventory!" He called out.

Another floating box popped up, with a ton of separate boxes inside of it. Percy experimentally used his finger to scroll down on the box and watched in delight as the boxes moved up, revealing a more identical boxes.

"Whoa." Percy said, Crash Bandicoot style.

The box Riptide was occupying had a floating version of Riptide in it. He reached his hand into his inventory and pulled Riptide out in all its ballpoint pen glory.

The mana buff notification didn't pop up as it stayed for a minute even without holding Riptide, such was the power of a Mythical item.

Demigod son of Poseidon. Despite the fact that he should be refusing to accept this, something just sort of clicked inside of him, as if he had been wearing blindfolds his whole life and had finally taken them off. It felt... right.

Percy really had to read up on his... dad. Ha, his dad had supposedly died out in the sea. How ironic. Maybe his dad wasn't a complete deadbeat... perhaps he had an actual reason for abandoning his wife.

Meh. Probably something Greek god-ish.

Percy's eyes widened. If Poseidon was real... could the rest of the Greek gods be as well?! Mr. Brunner was a centaur, so anything seemed possible right now, really.

Thank God that gamer abilities skill wasn't letting him be shocked by any of this or he would have already been on his way to a psychiatrist.

Then it hit him like a wrecking ball, complete with Miley Cyrus on top of it. His dad was the Greek god of the sea. This probably meant that he had inherited some of his father's water related abilities! The water related buffs on Riptide just cemented his theory.

Percy stood stock still for a second before breaking into a full on sprint to Yancy Academy's swimming pool.

Upon arrival, Percy, excited and impatient, dived right in, with his clothes still on, earning an odd stare from the swimming coach, who was reading a book that looked suspiciously like Twilight.

'Ping!'

 **You have met the requirements for, and have received the title [Son of Poseidon], which has been automatically equipped!**

 **You have made contact with a large body of water and have gained the following buffs:**

 **-MP quadrupled**

 **-MP regen rate quadrupled**

 **-HP regen rate quadrupled**

 **-STR, SPD, VIT, STA and DEX quadrupled**

 **HP temporarily increased by 500HP due to VIT reaching 60!**

 **HP Regen temporarily increased by 3HP due to STA reaching 40!**

 **'Ping!'**

 **Due to title [Son of Poseidon] you have obtained the following skills!**

 **Active: Hydrokinesis-Level 1 (0%)**

 **Grants the ability to manipulate water in all its forms to a high extent with deadly precision to create a variety of different effects.**

 **Skill power tier: [High]**

 **Max cost: 100MP/Second**

 **Max amount: 10,000 gallons**

 **Passive: Aquatic adaption-Level MAX**

 **No oxygen? Fixed. Crushing pressure? Not a problem. Freezing temperatures? Feels great. Can't see a thing? Now you can. Evil giant octopus that wants to eat you? Can't help you there. This ability allows you to adapt to the environment of the sea.**

 **Passively grants: The ability to survive the environment underwater and communicate with aquatic life**

 **Skill power tier: [High]**

'Ping!'

 **Due to **title [Son of Poseidon] MP has been doubled and will now increase by 200 per level!****

'Ping!'

 **Due to **title [Son of Poseidon] HP will now increase by 200 per level!****

 **You have received 200XP from receiving your first title!**

What the actual heck.

 **Perseus Jackson-Level 7 (XP-240/700)**

 **Species: Demigod (+7 to STR, SPD, VIT, STA and DEX)**

 **Title: [Son of Poseidon]**

 **Age: 12**

 **Status effects: None**

 **HP: 800(+500 x 4) =5,200/5,200**

 **MP: 700(x 2 x 4) =5,600/5,600**

 **HP regen rate: 2(+ 10) =200 HP/5 Seconds**

 **MP regen rate: 2(x 4) =8 MP/5 Seconds**

 **STR-1(+7 x 4) =32**

 **SPD-7(+7 x 4) =56**

 **VIT-8(+7 x 4) =60**

 **STA-3(+7 x 4) =40**

 **DEX-3(+7 x 4) =40**

 **INT-12**

 **WIS-2**

 **LUK-0**

 **Stat Points: 35**

 **Money: $110**

 **Perseus 'Percy' Jackson is a demigod, He has ADHD and Dyslexia. He is the son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson. He is able to see the world as a video game due to (?). He wishes for his mother, whom he loves dearly, to have a better life and all the blue candy in the world. He also hopes to make more friends. Currently, he is trying to figure his powers out.**

'Uh- Um, gah.'

Percy couldn't tear his eyes off his new stats. Quadrupled. If he put all his stat points into vitality right now, he would have 172 points of VIT. He _had_ to start grinding his other stats soon.

But the text had said large body of water, which probably meant he wouldn't gain a buff to such an extent if he took a shower or anything.

He had received a new title too... which didn't make much sense, he should have had that title all along, seeing as he was a son of Poseidon at birth. According to the text it was because he made contact with a large body of water with knowledge of his parentage.

Perhaps that was why his species had been censored out before his discovery, this gaming system worked. Using observe, he could get new information about others, but information about himself had to be obtained. Unless of course, he could use observe on himself.

Wait, could he?

 **Perseus Jackson-Level 7 (XP-240/700)**

 **Species: Demigod (+7 to STR, SPD, VIT, STA and DEX)**

 **Title: [Son of Poseidon]**

 **Age: 12**

 **Status effects: None**

 **HP: 800(+500 x 4) =5,200/5,200**

 **MP: 400(x 2 x 4) =3,200/3,200**

 **HP regen rate: 2(+ 10) =200 HP/5 Seconds**

 **MP regen rate: 2(x 4) =8 MP/5 Seconds**

 **STR-1(+7 x 4) =32**

 **SPD-7(+7 x 4) =56**

 **VIT-8(+7 x 4) =60**

 **STA-3(+7 x 4) =40**

 **DEX-3(+7 x 4) =40**

 **INT-12**

 **WIS-2**

 **LUK-0**

 **Stat Points: 35**

 **Money: $110**

 **Perseus 'Percy' Jackson is a demigod, He has ADHD and Dyslexia. He is the son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson. He is able to see the world as a video game as a means of getting more powerful to save Olympus, gifted to him by the combined power of the Olympians and the three Fates that reside in the future. He wishes for his mother, whom he loves dearly, to have a better life and all the blue candy in the world. He also hopes to make more friends. Currently, he is trying to figure his powers out.**

'That makes absolutely no sense.' Percy thought as he read the previously hidden information on the origins of his powers.

He wasn't even angry that he could have just used observe on himself. After all, he had found out his species and parentage quite soon after getting his powers and even got Riptide as a reward of snooping around Chiron's office.

So really, it was a relief he hadn't thought to use observe on himself earlier, lest he didn't receive the quest that prompted him to head to Chiron's office. And now he had found out how he got his powers, even if it made no sense.

Percy re-read the sentence. 'So what its saying is that I got my gamer powers to get stronger to save Olympus, which if I remember correctly is the home to most of the Greek gods, thanks to the Olympians and the three Fates. Oh yeah, the Olympians and three Fates _from the future._ '

'Argh, screw this, I think I've permanently lost the ability to be surprised.'

Percy directed his attention to his new title. From what he could tell the squared brackets around a word meant that it could be expanded into a new page if tapped on, similar to the linked words on Wikipedia.

 **Title: Son of Poseidon**

 **Unlock criteria: Must be and have knowledge of being a male son of the Greek god of the seas, Poseidon, make contact with a large body of water and be in favor of the god/be willingly claimed by the Greek god of the seas, Poseidon.**

 **Upon equipping:**

 **-Gains a powerful buff upon skin contact with water, the degree of the buff is dependent on the amount of water that the bearer of this title is in contact with.**

 **-Permanently obtains the skill [Hydrokinesis] and max level [Aquatic Adaption] skill growth for hydrokinesis is tripled. If skill is already owned, skill gets evolved. If skill evolution tier is at [Grandmaster], skill is given a major buff.**

 **-Current MP is doubled (Once only), HP and MP growth is increased to +200 per level when title is equipped.**

 **-Removes most negative status effects when in contact with a large amount of water.**

 **-Bearer of this title is completely immune to taking damage from water naturally, takes only 50% damage from water-based attacks, 50% from natural poison damage, 20% of natural fire damage is taken and 70% damage from fire-based attacks 10% of burn damage.**

His head whipped towards the sound of footsteps, cutting his thoughts short. 'Oh crud.'

Mrs. Dodds, his least favorite teacher, had apparently decided to pay a visit to the swimming pool. Although swimming during breaks were allowed, as the swimming coach was around to supervise, Mrs. Dodds was extremely talented in finding ways to give him detention from the most innocent of things, so he wouldn't put it pass her to punish him for 'swimming'.

 **[Mrs. Dodds]-Level 182**

The text floating above her head was an even bigger surprise than his water buff. The bracketed name and high level probably meant that she was a... a centaur? Well, not a human at any rate. He used observe on her, hand ready to uncap Riptide.

Then he saw what had shown up.

 **Alecto-Level 182**

 **Species: Fury**

 **Title: ?**

 **Age: 9**

 **Status effects: None**

 **HP-[2,000]/20,600**

 **MP-[1,000]/42,400**

 **STR-[15]/70**

 **SPD-[15]/241**

 **VIT-[20]/95**

 **STA-[20]/125**

 **DEX-[20]/123**

 **INT-?**

 **WIS-?**

 **LUK-57**

 **Money: $84, 52D**

 **Alecto is the fury of constant anger, one of the three Furies that were created from Ouranos's blood that was spilled when he was castrated. She and her other two sisters serve Hades, the lord of the dead. Her low level and age are due to the fact that she has reformed just a few years ago. She is currently at Yancy Academy, waiting for the right moment to capture Percy. As of now, she has found the right moment.**

 **Fun fact: She thinks Percy has a stupid name.**

 **HP is restricted to 5,000, MP and all physical stats are halved if outside the Underworld for a prolonged duration.**

A Fury. She was a Fury. What even _is_ a Fury? But still. A Fury.

'C'mon, gamer abilities, work this once and make me accustomed to this!'

Alecto/Mrs. Dodds smiled eerily at Percy. "Honey, wearing clothes in the pool could give you a cold. Trying to get sick to skive off class? That merits a detention, I think. Be a dear and step out of the pool would you?"

Pfft, every time the cliché villain stereotype says that, you should do the exact opposite. Although... an old pre-algebra teacher wasn't exactly a cliché villain stereotype.

Percy grinned at her, causing a vein to pulse on her wrinkly forehead.

 **You have gained 100XP from pissing people off without doing nothing!**

Mrs. Doddalecto repeated, "Honey, did you not hear me? I said _step out of the pool._ "

Percy's mouth twitched. As terrified as he was, Alecto's pissed off face was pretty funny.

Then the Fury lunged at him, her skin burning away and revealing her true form in all her bat-winged glory.

Percy, prepared for just this, uncapped Riptide and swung it at the oncoming Fury.

And completely missed.

He had no qualms killing a monster, after all, 'she' was trying to kill him, and he was pretty sure she could just 'reform' as it said in her profile. The problem was... the Fury certainly had qualms about dying.

Alecto somehow twisted midair, wing flailing like she was drowning, completely destroying her cool factor, but serving to dodge Riptide.

'Ping!'

 **You have obtained a new skill!**

 **Passive: Weapons Mastery-Level 1 (10%)**

 **Pick up those weapons and hack/stab/bash/shoot/poke /cut/incinerate/pierce/bludgeon/ whack your opponents to death with the weapons you master!**

 **Passively grants: Up to +1% damage when using weapons in addition to individual weapons bonuses**

 **Skill power tier: [Mid]**

 **Subclasses:**

 **1\. Swords-Level 1 (50%)**

 **Passively grants: Up to +1% damage when using swords**

Percy dismissed the notifications, swiping at the box with his sword. He swung his sword again, trying to catch Alecto. Her far superior speed and dexterity proved too much for him as she once again evaded Riptide.

Percy glanced towards the swimming coach, whose eyes were still glued to the book he was reading. Maybe he had got to the vampirification part. Could he not see the effing Fury right here?!

In an attempt to replicate a move he had seen on TV, Percy sidestepped Alecto's swiping claws and feinted left, before stabbing right.

'Ping!'

 **Subclass of weapons mastery has been levelled up to 2!**

 **Due to natural talent, growth of [Swords] subclass is doubled!**

 **Passive: Weapons Mastery-Level 1 (10%)**

 **Pick up those weapons and hack/stab/bash/shoot/poke /cut/incinerate/pierce/bludgeon/whack your opponents to death with the weapons you master!**

 **Passively grants: Up to +1% damage when using weapons in addition to individual weapons bonuses**

 **Skill power tier: [Mid]**

 **Subclasses:**

 **1\. Swords-Level 2 (0%)**

 **Passively grants: Up to +2% damage when using swords**

Alecto however, was way too fast. She became a blur, and in a flurry of movement, landed three deep gashes on his abdomen, right arm and right thigh.

 **[HP: 5,200(-120) =5,080/5,200]**

 **You have received the status effect [Bleeding-Level 17]!**

 **Status effect [Bleeding-level 17] has been removed due to contact with water!**

Percy looked down in shock as the deep cuts started to close before his eyes. He looked up just in time to dodge a talon to the face.

Taking advantage of Alecto's surprise, he stabbed Riptide into her gut.

 **Damage: 440(x 2) =880HP**

 **[Alecto's HP: 5,000(-880) =4,120/5,600]**

Apparently, this gamer system completely disregarded BODMAS. From what he could see, the numbers were multiplied, subtracted and added based on sequence alone. Oh well, makes it simpler, never liked math anyways.

The combined damage of the weapons mastery and swords bonus, his enhanced strength and speed and the double damage bonus from Riptide was enough to deal quite a big blow to Alecto's HP in just one stab.

Percy smirked at the look of shock on the Fury's twisted features. Thank God for her restricted stats. Still, he hoped he never had to face her in the Underworld, if her stats were centupled... 2,060,000 HP was just broken, even more so than Chiron's.

The next thing he knew, he was submerged in the pool, pinned down by a pair of talons. Alecto screeched in victory. And then the pool exploded. In his panic, he had subconsciously used his hydrokinesis skill to retaliate. The blast of water sent Alecto flying backwards.

 **[MP: 4,120(-100) =4,020/5,600]**

'Ping!'

 **You have obtained a new attack!**

 **Active: Hydrokinesis-Level 1 (90%)**

 **Grants the ability to manipulate water in all its forms to a high extent with deadly precision to create a variety of different effects.**

 **Skill power tier: [High]**

 **Max cost: 100MP/Second**

 **Max amount: 10,000 gallons**

 **Attacks:**

 **1.**

 **User fires an omni-directional blast of nearby water, dealing damage in a wide radius.**

 **Max radius: 10 feet**

 **Max damage: 1,000**

 **Max cost: 100MP**

 **Cooldown: 1 minute**

 **Damage: 1,000HP**

 **[Alecto's HP: 4,020(-1,000) =3,020/5,600]**

'Sweet!' Percy thought, 'The tripled growth rate made the percentage go up from 30% to 90%... I am _so_ gonna exploit this soon.'

Percy sprinted towards Alecto, his aquatic adaption removing any drag from the water, even leaving his clothes dry, something he hadn't noticed before. He raised Riptide and dealt three strikes to her.

 **Damage: 350(x 2) =700HP**

 **[Alecto's HP: 3,020(-700) =2,320/5,600]**

 **Damage: 440(x 2) =880HP**

 **[Alecto's HP: 2,320 (-880) =1,440/5,600]**

 **Damage: 400(x 2) =800HP**

 **[Alecto's HP: 1,440(-800) =640/5,600]**

"No, you're not supposed to be this powerful! He said you were easy picking." Alecto wailed, "How... how?!"

Seemingly resigned to her fate, Alecto tried to chant something that made her body glow red and smoke, sizzling in the water. Keyword tried. Percy stabbed her one last time, reducing her HP to negative numbers.

 **Damage: 440(x 2) =880HP**

 **[Alecto's HP: 640(-880) =-240]**

She immediately dissolved into gold dust, leaving behind a soaking pile of dollar bills, a pile of gold coins that he assumed were drachmas, the currency used by ancient Greeks and XP in the form of greenish orbs that flowed towards him, reminiscent of Minecraft.

'Oh crap, I just killed my pre-algebra teacher.'

 **Only 25% of XP is gained due to restricted stats!**

Percy decided to ignore those thoughts as he stepped out of the pool to scoop up his loot.

'Ping!'

 **Quest complete!**

 **Quest: Monster slayer**

 **Tasks:**

 **-Kill a monster**

 **Bonus task:**

 **-Kill a level 100 or higher monster**

 **Success:**

 **-100XP**

 **-$1,000**

 **Bonus:**

 **-1,000XP**

 **Rewards have been placed in your inventory**

'Ping!'

 **You have reached level 8!**

 **You have reached level 9!**

 **You have reached level 10!**

 **Due to level exceeding 10, XP required is doubled!**

 **You have reached level 11!**

 **Perseus Jackson-Level 11 (XP-1,690/2,200)**

 **Species: Demigod (+11 to STR, SPD, VIT, STA and DEX)**

 **Title: [Son of Poseidon]**

 **Age: 12**

 **Status effects: None**

 **HP: 800(+800) =1,600/1,600**

 **MP: 700(+800) =1,500/1,500**

 **HP regen rate: 2 HP/5 Seconds**

 **MP regen rate: 2 MP/5 Seconds**

 **STR-1(+11) =12**

 **SPD-7(+11) =18**

 **VIT-8(+11) =19**

 **STA-3(+11) =14**

 **DEX-3(+11) =14**

 **INT-12**

 **WIS-2**

 **LUK-0**

 **Stat Points: 55**

 **Money: $1,110, 52D**

 **Perseus 'Percy' Jackson is a demigod, He has ADHD and Dyslexia. He is the son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson. He is able to see the world as a video game as a means of getting more powerful to save Olympus, gifted to him by the combined power of the Olympians and the three Fates that reside in the future. He wishes for his mother, whom he loves dearly, to have a better life and all the blue candy in the world. He also hopes to make more friends. Currently, he is trying to figure his powers out.**

Percy whooped at the progress he had made.

"Hey, keep it down will ya?" The swimming coach yelled. "(Insert dead Twilight character here) is _dead_ and deserves a moment of silence!"

Percy snorted. Maybe there was something that stopped normal people from seeing events like what had just happened... that made sense... else the headlines would've been flooded by **Man eats harpy** or whatnot. Or maybe the swimming coach had been blinded by Edward's sparkle.

He was just about to walk towards his dorm to experiment with the gamer system before the bell indicating break had ended rang and almost made him fall into the pool.

"Oh come on! Is _no_ one going to respect Twilight deaths?! Silence _please!_ "

LINEBREAK:

After the schooling hours, Percy went back to his dorm room. His roommate, some buff rich kid whose name... Percy didn't know despite living in the same room with him for months, was out. He had never introduced himself, so Percy hadn't bothered getting to know him. He was the one that contributed the cigarette smoke smell to the dorm.

He tapped his forehead, feeling like he was forgetting something. Unable to remember what it was, Percy laid on his dorm bed, listing the things he knew about the things he had found out thanks to gamer system.

 **(A/N basically all the stuff you should pay attention to if you're confused as to how the points are added.)**

1\. Only he could see the floating boxes. Perhaps it was the same circumstance as when the swimming coach couldn't see the battle between him and Alecto, but from Chiron's lack of reaction, he was pretty sure people who weren't human couldn't either.

2\. His gamer abilities skill let him adapt to shock and pain better. It didn't mean he didn't get surprised or didn't feel pain, but just felt it for a short time. Hmm, apparently he didn't need sleep as well, but if he did sleep, he would get that rested status effect along with all the other bonuses.

3\. Greek mythology... some if not most of it is real. The three Furies, the Olympians, the three Fates, centaurs... 'Sigh, I'm gonna have to borrow that Greek mythology book from the library.'

4\. 10 points of vitality added a hundred health to his stats, 10 points of stamina gave him an increase in HP regen by one and 10 points of intelligence gave him an increase in MP regen. That probably meant 10 wisdom points gave him an increase in max mana.

5\. STR was strength, SPD was not Power Rangers Space Police Delta, but speed, VIT was vitality, STA was stamina, DEX was dexterity, INT was intelligence, WIS wisdom and LUK luck.

6\. He gained small amounts of XP from actions he did every day, which was probably why most of the students he had seen had quite low levels, between 2 to 10.

7\. The text boxes could be summoned with a vocal or mental command.

8\. The square brackets was like a hyper link and the buffs within the rounded brackets were added based on sequence.

9\. The money he had in his inventory and pockets were all showed up in the money section of his stat page. He had taken all his money out of his inventory to get a look at it, showing his inner Sméagol, then placed it all into his inventory, where it would be safe.

10\. The quest rewards, with the exception of Riptide, appeared out of thin air. That was no surprise though, seeing as the source of these rewards, the gamer abilities skill apparently was god tier.

He should check that out, actually. 'Skills.'

 **Passive: Gamer Abilities-Level MAX**

 **You are able to live life as though it is a video game. Rest is not needed for your new body as gamers do not sleep. SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK! This skill grants you a bonus of 5 stat points that can be personally allocated per level. Pain is only temporarily felt, because you still need to suffer, and your mind is able to handle emotions better and think more logically, as a measure to protect you from getting traumatized, as psychiatrists are expensive.**

 **Skill power tier: [God]**

 **Active: Observing-Level MAX**

 **You are able to access the status page of whatever is targeted, and opinion of you by using this skill on a certain target. This skill will not work if the target is under certain shields. This skill is directly linked to your progress, and will let you access more information about your target, the more features you unlock on your stat page. If you observe someone above your recommended level limit, skill will not function properly.**

 **Recommended level limit: 111**

 **Skill power tier: [Mid]**

 **Passive: Reading-Level 2 (45%)**

 **You are able to... read... duh.**

 **Passively grants: +15% reading speed**

 **Skill power tier: [Low]**

 **Subclasses:**

 **1\. Modern English-Level 2 (32%)**

 **Reading speed: 20% (60% of understanding what you read)**

 **2\. Ancient Greek-Level 4 (?)**

 **Reading speed: 40% (90% of understanding what you read)**

 **Active: Hydrokinesis-Level 1 (90%)**

 **Grants the ability to manipulate water in all its forms to a high extent with deadly precision to create a variety of different effects.**

 **Skill power tier: [High]**

 **Max cost: 100MP/Second**

 **Max amount: 10,000 gallons**

 **Attacks:**

 **1.**

 **User fires an omni-directional blast of nearby water, dealing damage in a wide radius.**

 **Max radius: 10 feet**

 **Max damage: 1,000**

 **Max cost: 100MP**

 **Cooldown: 1 minute**

 **Passive: Aquatic adaption-Level MAX**

 **No oxygen? Fixed. Crushing pressure? Not a problem. Freezing temperatures? Feels great. Can't see a thing? Now you can. Evil giant octopus that wants to eat you? Can't help you there. This ability allows you to adapt to the environment of the sea.**

 **Passively grants: The ability to survive the environment underwater and communicate with aquatic life**

 **Skill power tier: [High]**

 **Passive: Weapons Mastery-Level 1 (10%)**

 **Pick up those weapons and hack/stab/bash/shoot/poke /cut/incinerate/pierce/bludgeon/whack your opponents to death with the weapons you master!**

 **Passively grants: Up to +1% damage when using weapons in addition to individual weapons bonuses**

 **Skill power tier: [Mid]**

 **Subclasses:**

 **1\. Swords-Level 2 (0%)**

 **Passively grants: Up to +2% damage when using swords**

Percy tapped the first linked word.

 **Skill power tier**

 **Bottom: Skills that are not necessary**

 **Low: Skills that are not powerful but are useful**

 **Mid: Skills that are not very powerful but are very useful**

 **High: Skills that are very powerful and are very useful**

 **Top: Skills that are insurmountably powerful and useful**

 **Legendary: Skills that are... legendary**

 **God: Skills that have no limit to their power and are able to bend reality at a large scale**

Now, this was interesting. He also recalled something about skill evolution in his Son of Poseidon title, he opened his title page and tapped the **[Grandmaster]** bracket.

 **Skill evolution tier**

 **None (0-50): Skill has not been/cannot be evolved**

 **Superior (0-100): Skill is one tier more powerful and is easier to control**

 **Master (0-1,000): Skill is exponentially more powerful and easier to control**

 **Grandmaster (0-?): Skill has reached its full potential**

So he just had to level up his skills till fifty to evolve them? Nice! He was pretty sure that some skills that were already at max level could not be evolved though. So that meant that some skills could probably be levelled past fifty without them getting evolved...

The thing he had been trying to recall popped into his mind, causing him to jump up and sprint out the door.

LINEBREAK:

Percy sat on one of the benches in front of the basketball court fiddling with Riptide. He was supposed to be meeting Grover, who was approximately 12 minutes late.

He had gained a point in SPD and STA from running over so he really couldn't complain. He took out Riptide from his inventory and fidgeted with it.

 **MP doubled!**

 **[MP: 1,500(x 2) =3,000/3,000]**

Percy was so distracted by this that he wasn't aware that someone had snuck up and sat down next to him. Until he heard the man clear his throat.

He turned to find himself face to face with a man that looked about 20, with boyish good looks, curly brown hair and golden eyes.

Percy tried for a smile, "Uh, nice contacts!"

The man, who Percy identified as Mimic, thanks to the floating words above his head, raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry I'm socially awkward as well, we all can't help but point out random things to try to start a conversation."

"I'm not socially awkwa-" Percy tried to say before he was interrupted by a gun to the face. Mimic, the world's greatest jackass, has pulled out a revolver and was pointing it right at Percy's face.

"Your magic pen, your cash, and your clothes or your life." Mimic threatened. "Sorry I had to do this kid, but," He took a big breath, "You're obviously a half-blood, one with a powerful scent at that, so I'm afraid I'm obligated to hate you, and will kill you if you don't hurry up and hand me the aforementioned items."

Percy, hoping to get a better grasp of what he was facing, observed him.

 **Mimic-Level 32**

 **Species: Immortal**

 **Title: None**

 **Age: 2 months**

 **Status effects: [Partial immortality-Level MAX]**

 **HP: 2,800/2,800**

 **MP: 12,400/12,400**

 **STR-2**

 **SPD-4**

 **VIT-8(+32) =40**

 **STA-4**

 **DEX-16**

 **INT-2(+32) =34**

 **WIS-2**

 **LUK-4**

 **Money-177$/198D**

 **Mimic was formed from Ouranos's blood when he was castrated. He is often teased of being made out of male genitalia. He has the ability to mimic the abilities of others. He has just recently reformed from Tartarus approximately 2 months ago, which is why he has lost all previous powers he has mimicked and is only level 12. Currently, he is building up his reputation and trying to regain his lost fortune. As of now, he is bummed that he has forgotten how to threaten his victims.**

 **Fun fact: This guy was once powerful enough to be considered a low level god.**

"You know, you have the honor of being the first person I've talked to in this fanfic." Percy said, mocking the author's lack of planning.

Mimic sputtered indignantly, "Hey, you can't break the fourth wall, that's _my_ thing!"

"Well you're just a side character, so no one really cares."

Mimic, whose face now resembled an eggplant, was sent careening backwards by a blast of water.

Percy had distracted long enough for him to use his hydrokinesis skill on the water in a nearby plot device fountain.

'Ping!'

 **Skill has levelled up to 2!**

 **Due to natural talent, growth of [Hydrokinesis] is tripled!**

 **Active: Hydrokinesis-Level 2 (50%)**

 **Grants the ability to manipulate water in all its forms to a high extent with deadly precision to create a variety of different effects.**

 **Skill power tier: [High]**

 **Max cost: 200MP/Second**

 **Max amount: 20,000 gallons**

 **Attacks:**

 **1.**

 **User fires an omni-directional blast of nearby water, dealing damage in a wide radius.**

 **Max radius: 10(+1) =11 feet**

 **Max damage: 1,000(+200) =1,200HP**

 **Max cost: 100(+100) =200MP**

 **Cooldown: 1 minute**

 **[Mimic's HP: 2,800(-1,200) =1,600/2,800]**

Mimic groaned in pain, struggling to get up.

Percy ran over, Riptide held in a steady grip. 'Just one good strike from Riptide should be enough to kill Mimic, but one can never be too cautious.'

Perhaps he could hold Mimic hostage to get some questions about this new world he had been exposed to. Mimic abruptly sprang up, eyes glowing like molten gold, the sides of his mouth curled into a grin more Cheshire cat than even Percy could manage.

Before he even realized what was going on, the world around him became a haze of pain as he was thrown 10 feet into the air, depleting a large portion of his HP.

 **[HP: 1,600(-1,000) =600/1,600)**

 **You have made contact with a body of water and have gained the following buffs:**

 **-MP doubled**

 **-MP regen rate doubled**

 **-HP regen rate doubled**

 **-STR doubled**

He landed with a thump, sending his HP to yellow levels. That wasn't right. Mimic... had just used the exact same skill that had been used on him. He had... mimicked his attack.

Oh boy, he had assumed Mimic was a pushover, and now his lack of caution might cost him his life.

So how was he supposed to fight this guy? From the damage that explosion had dealt, Percy was pretty sure his mimicked skills started at level one. Meaning, Mimic spamming the explosive attack wouldn't get a prominent advantage over him thanks to the level advantage he had.

So that meant the main threat was the unknown skills that Mimic possessed. He had probably been able to mimic quite a few skills in the despite only being alive for two days. Reforming. He would have to ask Mr. Brunner about it, or maybe find the answer in a book on Greek mythology.

Was reforming even a Greek thing? If it was a skill though, it would be great.

'Ping!'

 **Quest: Research about reforming!**

 **Tasks:**

 **-Find out what reforming is**

 **Success:**

 **-1,000XP**

 **-Information about Greek monsters**

 **-100$**

 **Failure:**

 **-Be in the dark until a later date**

 **Time remaining: 23 hours 59 minutes 12 seconds**

 **YES/NO**

Percy accepted the quest just as the ground he was standing on suddenly started sinking in, causing his feet to get stuck. It felt like quicksand, or at least probably felt like quicksand.

He glanced at the source of the quicksand ground. Mimic's eyes were golden again, a manic grin plastered on his face. Percy sighed in exasperation. The author had already overused the Cheshire cat grin, but didn't look like he was about to stop any time soon.

Percy squinted at Mimic, wondering what skill he was using and if blowing the ground up with a pressurized blast of water would be helpful, subconsciously activating his observe skill.

 **Active: Quicksand-Level 14**

 **When active, the designated area has a sudden decrease in viscosity, causing the person(s) within that area to slowly sink into it, giving them a slow painful death.**

 **Max radius: 14 feet**

 **Effects: Up to -1,400HP/Second when skill is deactivated**

 **Max cost: 1,400MP/Minute**

 **Skill power tier: [Mid-High]**

That meant... when Mimic stopped causing him to sink, the ground would turn into solid concrete again... -400HP per second?! His water buff was still active, thus his health had gone into safe levels, but he still had a high chance of dying if he didn't escape quickly.

The ground felt... watery. Despite knowing this, Percy wasn't going to attempt to manipulate the quicksand- quickconcrete? With his luck, he might accidentally end up removing the water from it and fusing his legs with the ground.

But Mimic... his health had been whittled down quite low as well. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead as he focused his mana into the quicksand skill. Percy had a plan. A bad one, but one that might just work.

"Okay, okay!" Percy shouted in a voice tinted with feigned fear. Maybe just _slightly_ feigned fear. "I give up, I'll give you my shirt, shoes, pen, pants and socks. Just please let me go."

Mimic grinned, walking over to the quicksand, dripping with perspiration from the effort of keeping up the quicksand skill on the concrete. "Glad to see you've come to your senses, but I'm afraid I don't fully trust you."

He smiled as the quicksand under Percy's feet rose up and solidified, leaving Percy unharmed. He was about to move before the Mimic's eyes glowed and golden threads wrapped him up, restricting his movements and causing him to topple over.

Mimic fumbled with the dropped Riptide, putting the butt of the pen up to his curious eye.

"Watch out, you wanna face it the other way, yeah, that's it. Don't want to uncap it the wrong way."

"Thanks for the warning, kiddo!"

And then he died.

He dissolved into golden dust, leaving behind various items. Percy felt his bonds also disappear. He crawled over to retrieve Riptide, now in sword form. He had managed to trick Mimic into decapitating himself with Riptide, a bit of an anti-climactic end, but Percy's main concern was surviving.

He felt the XP orbs get absorbed into his body with a few clinks as he bent down to retrieve the loot.

'Ping!'

 **You have reached level 12!**

 **HP has increased by 100HP due to VIT reaching 20 points!**

 **Perseus Jackson-Level 12 (XP-2,190/2,400)**

 **Species: Demigod (+12 to STR, SPD, VIT, STA and DEX)**

 **Title: [Son of Poseidon]**

 **Age: 12**

 **Status effects: None**

 **HP: 1,600(+200 +100) =1,900/1,900**

 **MP: 1,500(+200) =1,700/1,700**

 **HP regen rate: 2 HP/5 Seconds**

 **MP regen rate: 2 MP/5 Seconds**

 **STR-1(+12) =13**

 **SPD-8(+12) =20**

 **VIT-8(+12) =20**

 **STA-4(+12) =16**

 **DEX-3(+12) =15**

 **INT-12**

 **WIS-2**

 **LUK-0**

 **Stat Points: 60**

 **Money: $10,115**

 **Perseus 'Percy' Jackson is a demigod, He has ADHD and Dyslexia. He is the son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson. He is able to see the world as a video game as a means of getting more powerful to save Olympus, gifted to him by the combined power of the Olympians and the three Fates that reside in the future. He wishes for his mother, whom he loves dearly, to have a better life and all the blue candy in the world. He also hopes to make more friends. Currently, he is trying to figure his powers out.**

So the loot he received was roughly four thousand experience points, ten-flippin'-thousand and five dollars and... Golden juice?

Kids, don't drink some random liquid in a vial, even if it's golden.

 **Legendary: Mimic's Ichor**

 **Godly blood straight from Mimic himself, granting the drinker overpowered buffs. Either used for bragging rights or to gain immense power* and immortality**. In the words of the great Pumbaa himself, delish-nutrish.**

 ***Terms and conditions apply. If you are an idiot then immense power cannot be attained. Also can't be attained under special circumstances, such as choking on the ichor, ichor intolerance or having an abysmal mana pool.**

 ****Terms and conditions also apply. As the ichor will take years to fully circulate, effects of partial immortality is not fully received.**

 **Effects:**

 **-Grants the drinker the skill [Mimic]**

 **-Partial immortality**

 **-Removes all debuffs**

 **-Restores HP and MP to cap**

 **-Grants the drinker a 10% chance of obtaining a previously mimicked skill each**

 **Item quality tier: [Legendary]**

Holy guacamole. Percy popped of the stopper and downed the blood before he could regret it.

He immediately convulsed in pain. It felt as though the blood was magma, melting his insides. The pain left as soon as it came. He staggered backwards and collapsed on the ground.

'Ping!'

 **You have received a new skill!**

 **Active: Mimic-Level 1 (0%)**

 **When active, the user will have a chance to attain a replica of the targeted skill. Gamer system will prompt user when a skill is able to be mimicked. Chance of success will fluctuate based on tier of the targeted skill.**

 **Range: 10 feet**

 **Chance of success: 10%**

 **Cost: 1,000MP**

 **Cooldown: 24 hours**

 **Skill power tier: [Legendary]**

 **You have received a permanent status effect!**

 **Partial immortality-Level 1**

 **Buffs: Base STR, SPD, VIT, STA and DEX increased by 1, aura strengthened, lifespan lengthened**

 **Debuffs: Scent magnified**

 **Duration: ∞**

 **You have received a new skill!**

 **Passive: REP-o-meter-Level MAX**

 **Passively grants you the ability to sense your reputation among others. Due to your skills [Gamer abilities] and [Observe], you are now able to see REP points when observing.**

 **Skill power tier: [Mid]**

Percy did a double take, this was unfair... towards all the monsters he would kill. The REP-o-meter skill was weird though. It was probably a skill previously mimicked by Mimic, but it seemed like something that should have been included in his gamer abilities.

Meh, probably a plot device with the sole purpose of giving him a gauge on how much people liked him.

Wait, that meant... if Mimic had used his skill on his gamer abilities...

Let's just try not to think about that.

This mimic skill was classified under the **[Legendary]** category, which was insane! With levelling perhaps it might even reach god tier. Did it work like that? If he could level it so that the cooldown was down to seconds and the chance of success was 100%, it would surely merit as **[God]**.

Percy spotted Grover limping over. His eyes glanced to the floating text over Grover's head.

No way.

 **Grover Underwood-Level 35**

This guy... do you get XP from eating enchiladas or something? Why was his level so high?! At this rate, the next thing he knew, Grover wasn't a human either.

 **Grover Underwood-Level 35**

 **REP: [Friendly-257]**

 **Species: Satyr**

 **Title: [Protector]**

 **Age: 24**

 **Status effects: None**

 **HP: 3,500/3,500**

 **MP: 3,500/3,500**

 **STR-9**

 **SPD-32**

 **VIT-14**

 **STA-18**

 **DEX-12**

 **INT-17**

 **WIS-17**

 **LUK-12**

 **Money: $100, 12D**

 **Grover Underwood is a satyr. He is a protector from Camp Half-Blood sent to scout potential demigods. He is Percy Jackson's best and only friend. He desperately hopes that Percy will stay safe, at least until he reaches Camp Half-Blood and is worried that Percy will hate him once he finds out the secrets that he has been hiding. He is slightly confused because he doesn't know which he prefers, enchiladas or tin-cans. Currently, he is think of an excuse about why he was late.**

 **Fun fact: He has a crush on a dryad named Juniper.**

Percy truly didn't know how to react. On one hand, this guy was a lying prick of a spy, on the other hand, this guy a lying prick of a spy that was genuinely his friend. Dryads, Satyr's, ugh, this guy was part of the Greek mythology world as well.

Actually... That was perfect, He could ask him about reforming and complete the quest! Though he probably should pick a better time to reveal that he knew his best friend was a half donkey. At least that explained the faster-than-light limp and the time he caught him gnawing on a fork.

But this certainly merited a bit of a ribbing.

Percy grinned at Grover, who looked confused. He probably had expected at least a few questions as to his late arrival.

He pointed at something behind Grover and exclaimed, "Hey look, Juniper!"

"Bla-ha-ha-ha, where- what- when- why- how- oh."

Grover spotted the Juniper berry bush Percy had been pointing at and let out a relieved sigh. 'I thought Juniper had snitched on me being a satyr for a moment, thank the gods Percy still doesn't know I'm a satyr.'

He paused for a moment, scratching his wispy goatee. 'Actually, how on earth would he just off-handedly guess that I'm a satyr? If he ever finds out before I tell him, I'll eat my socks!'

LINEBREAK:

Percy was glued to his seat, math class had just ended and he was utterly befuddled. And in this case, it wasn't because of math problems. Mrs. Dodds- Alecto wasn't teaching. Instead, Mrs. Kerr, a perky blond woman that Percy had never seen before had just waltzed in the classroom and started yapping away about chapter 3, as though she was their class' original math teacher.

The weird part was that no one found anything out of the ordinary. When Percy had asked a classmate of his, Chloe Chang, she had just stared at him, confused.

Well, he couldn't blame her, math was confusing.

Maybe it had something to do with the... magic... that prevented the swimming coach from seeing Mrs. Dodds. But, memory modification on such a large scale? He let out a low whistle, drawing the stares of his classmates. If only that was a skill.

He sighed, he sure had a lot of questions for Grover.


	3. Chapters missing and other stuff

**THIS CHAPTER WILL BE DELETED ONCE REWRITE IS DONE!  
**

 **Missing chapters:**

 **I'm pretty sure some of you are wondering how I have only written 3 chapters in a year.**

 **I have removed the chapters that have not been rewritten, as they have way too many problems. If you want to read them before they get rewritten, please send me a PM.**

 **The new rewrite is not the final one. Though I have changed a lot of things, the wording and plot needs some changes.**

 **Update notification problem:**

 **So a lot of you of PM'ed me and informed me that they have been receiving update notifications.**

 **Something important to know is that I am NOT fake updating to bump my story to the top of the PJO section as some of you have said in a PM.**

 **It is because the chapters are undergoing a rewrite, and instead of clicking [Replace/Update chapter] I keep selecting [Post new chapter] from instinct, and posting the rewrite as a new chapter. BAM! Accidental new chapter which is then deleted.**

 **So yeah... I wrote this explanation thanks to prompting from Hikari Nova.**

 **Plan to write new chapter after rewrite which I plan to finish this week... I know you guys are pissed at me, but this rewrite was compulsory. I messed up too much of the earlier chapters. Its hard as I a completely changing his starting level, implementing item rarity, changing format and more. Headache inducing. Anyways, it's 2 am where I'm from now, so... goodnight!**

 **Also... old readers should really read the rewrites, they changed a LOT of the story.**


	4. Chapter 3 (Rewritten!)

The next few weeks at Yancy Academy were very fruitful, if maybe a little uneventful.

Percy had set up a stat point grind schedule.

Due to the fact that he no longer needed sleep, he stayed up all night to study, his gamer abilities helping him focus better, but did nothing to ease the agony that stemmed from a 4 hour non-stop study session. He gained a few intelligence points, nothing compared to the growth the first time he had started grinding that stat, but that was to be expected.

The rest of the night was either spent on running laps around the school field and seeing a rise in stamina, vitality and strength points, or at the swimming pool, grinding his hydrokinesis and weapons mastery, using a book he had borrowed to learn a few simple maneuvers.

Thanks to his natural talent in both, they levelled up quite quickly. He had even received a few powerful water based skills as an added bonus.

 **Active: Hydrokinesis-Level 17 (99%)**

 **Grants the ability to manipulate water in all its forms to a high extent with deadly precision to create a variety of different effects.**

 **Skill power tier: [High]**

 **Max cost: 1,700MP/Second**

 **Max amount: 170,000 gallons**

 **Attacks:**

 **1.**

 **User fires an omni-directional blast of nearby water, dealing damage in a wide radius.**

 **Max radius: 26 feet**

 **Max damage: 4,200HP**

 **Max cost: 1,700MP**

 **Cooldown: 1 minute**

 **2.**

 **User fires a highly pressurized jet of water, continuously dealing damage to a single to a single target.**

 **Max range: 17 feet**

 **Max damage: 170HP/Second**

 **Max cost: 85MP/Second**

 **-HIDE**

 **Defense:**

 **1.**

 **User creates a structure of solidified water with the defense points equal to the amount of mana points allocated. Can absorb some types of water and energy based attacks to boost defense points.**

 **Max radius: 17 feet**

 **Max defense points: 1,700MP**

 **Max cost: 1,700MP**

 **Passive: Reading-Level 5 (45%)**

 **You are able to... read... duh.**

 **Passively grants: +30% reading speed**

 **Skill power tier: [Low]**

 **Subclasses:**

 **1\. Modern English-Level 12**

 **Reading speed: 120% (80% of understanding what you read)**

 **2\. Ancient Greek-Level 4 (?)**

 **Reading speed: 40% (90% of understanding what you read)**

 **Passive: Weapons Mastery-Level 8 (20%)**

 **Pick up those weapons and hack/stab/bash/shoot/poke /cut/incinerate/pierce/bludgeon/ whack your opponents to death with the weapons you master!**

 **Passively grants: Up to +8% damage when using weapons in addition to individual weapons bonuses**

 **Skill power tier: [Mid]**

 **Subclasses:**

 **1\. Swords-Level 12 (0%)**

 **Passively grants: Up to +12% damage when using swords**

He even earned a wisdom point from 'accidentally' blowing up the swimming coach's Twilight book with one of his attacks. He also gained 105 XP in total from the various actions he did.

And now? Now he had sweaty palms and his forehead was beaded in sweat.

He was due to receive his Latin exam paper. He gripped his seat until his knuckles turned white. A few months ago, in a happier time, he couldn't understand why his classmates were so scared of receiving their exam papers. He had assumed that they would know how well they did based on how hard they found the exam papers. He for one, knew he was gonna receive 30% for Latin at that time.

But not anymore. Percy know understood the difference between 90 and 91 marks, the pain of a single misspelled word and the disappointment of a swapped answer sequence. Thankfully his gamer abilities kicked in and soothed his nerves.

"Percy Jackson, ninety-two marks." Mr. Brunner paused to smile at the stunned silence of the class. "Congratulations my boy, if memory serves, you received thirty five percent on the last test, this drastic improvement calls for a reward!"

Percy inwardly cheered. What reward, another sword-pen? Maybe a spear-ruler?

Mr. Brunner grinned, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "You get to write the correct answers on the white board for your classmates!"

Percy groaned, but laughed along with his classmates as he walked up to collect his paper, now he knew the elation of hard work paying off as well.

That day, when the bell indicating the end of class had just rung, and Percy's classmates quickly grouped together to discuss what the heck had just happened.

An African American immediately started talking once his friends were all gathered. "Guys, was I dreaming just now or... well, y'know, did that really just happen? How on earth did Percy Jackson, the 'No-Star' get second place in class?"

A few of his friends nodded in agreement. "Yeah, he must have been cheating!" One said.

Chloe rolled her eyes, " _You_ were cheating. Besides, Percy didn't cheat, his eyes never even drifted away from the paper throughout the entire Latin exam."

"Yeah, and how would you know?"

She shrugged, and shamelessly replied, "I was staring at him, he's hot."

LINEBREAK:

Percy desperately fanned himself with his textbook. Summer was approaching and there had been a power outage at Yancy Academy, so he was really, _really_ hot.

It was the last day of school and he was itching to join his schoolmates in yelling expletives as they ran to the bus.

Actually that was a lie, his mom would cut off his supply of blue cookies for cursing and his classmates had limousines.

He got up with a groan and made his way to meet up with Grover near the lockers. At least he didn't need to carry a heavy luggage bag thanks to his inventory. That was a new thing he found out as well, if the items were in a bag it would only take up one slot of space, plastic bag life-hacks here I come!

Percy leaned against one of the lockers upon arrival, spotting a Grover that looked very nervous limping his way. He waved at him to get his attention over the crowd of people.

Grover limped up to him and smiled, though with how nervous he was, it looked more like a grimace. He fished out a grubby business card from his shirt pocket. He passed it to Percy and said, "Percy, if anything... weird happens this summer, give me a call. Please."

Percy glanced at the card, it was written in fancy curling letters that danced across the paper, doing pirouettes and grand jeté's thanks to his dyslexia. He squinted at it and was able to make out most of it.

 _Grover Underwood_

 _Keeper_

 _Half-Blood Hill_

 _Long Island, New York_

 _(800) 009-0009_

"Grover, what's this?" Percy asked.

"It's a... camp. For people with special needs." Grover flinched at how that came out. "Sorry! I meant a camp for special people with special needs."

He paused, before apparently deciding that wasn't much better. "No, no, I'm sorry, it's hard to explain, just... call that number, if you need me."

Grover then realized that the call would draw nearby monsters to him. "Actually don't call the number! Err, call it, but only in emergencies. Weird emergencies. Like, hypothetically if a monster broke into your house kind of weird emergency."

Percy nodded. "Okay, I'll call you if the Minotaur ever attacks."

"If that ever happens." He added.

LINEBREAK:

Probably thanks to the bus driver's crappy luck points, the bus had broken down, forcing them to get off the bus as the driver went out to fix it. Grover had booked a ticket on the same Greyhound as Percy had, so he was stuck outside in the sun as well.

Percy noticed three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs under the shade of a maple tree, knitting a humongous pair of socks.

The giant bright pink socks were weird alright, but the fact that they were staring straight at him all the while that they were knitting either meant they had crazy high level knitting skills or more likely they were the Grumpy Ghostly Ghastly Grannies of Perilous Doom.

A quick glance above their heads made him gasp in shock. His gamer abilities were still functioning, he could still see the levels over the heads of others, but these three old ladies had nothing but air above their heads. And pink panther beanies.

The one on the left suddenly stared straight at him, and the world blacked out as he died.

Okay, maybe he didn't _really_ die.

He found himself floating around in black space, looking at the Ghostly Grannies themselves. They smiles at him, he responded with a spooked shiver, hoping they would never do that again. Their smiles were freaky with a capital F.

The one on the right, with the best looking pink panther beanie started to speak, " _Perseus Jackson. The Boy Who Lived. No, wait, sorry, wrong universe."_

She cleared her throat before continuing. " _Let me start over. Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, The Chosen One. Uh, I'll give you a moment to check out the new titles."_

'Ping!'s

 **You have met the requirements for, and have received the titles [The Chosen One], which has been added to list of available titles!**

Percy hesitantly opened his list of titles and tapped on his new one.

 **Title: The Chosen One**

 **Unlock criteria: Get your life turned into a game by the Olympians and Three Fates in an attempt to save Olympus.**

 **Upon equipping:**

 **-New features permanently unlocked for skill [Gamer abilities].**

 **-All stats are decupled for 1 hour when directly defending Olympus. (One use only!)**

 **-+20 REP points with all deities aligned with Olympus.**

 **Special: This title can be merged with others!**

The unlock criteria was certainly... specific.

He tentatively raised his hand and quickly put it down when the other two sisters just stared unnervingly at him. "So, uh... who are you guys again? And how do you know about my gamer powers?"

The same granny replied, _"We are the three Fates, the Moirai... as for our awareness of the existence of your gamer abilities? Why, that is because_ we _helped in bestowing them upon you."_

"Oh yeah, it said so in my profile! So uh, you guys gave me these powers _how_ exactly?"

The Moirai answered in unison. _"We did not give you your powers."_

Percy blinked confusedly and voiced out his conclusion. "So you guys _didn't_ give me my powers."

The Moirai once again replied in perfect synchrony. _"No, no, we did."_

"Please stop being so cryptic, you guys are reminding me of Mrs. Whatsit, Who and Which."

The Moirai grinned, showing off their rotting teeth. The one in the middle said, _"Well, where else did the author of a Wrinkle in Time find inspiration for such splendid characters? I call dibs on Mrs. Which by the way."_

Percy gasped as he realized something. "Wait, if the version of you three in the future worked with the Olympians in the future to give me these powers to prevent Olmypus from getting destroyed, if I succeed, wouldn't there be no need for these powers to be given to me in the first place?"

"And if I wasn't given these powers in the first place... wouldn't that mean Olympus would get destroyed, thus they would be forced to give me these powers, and so on?"

 _"That is why we are forbidden to interfere. Even_ we _cannot say for sure, but from what we know of Athena, no doubt there is already a contingency plan for that."_

Percy nodded. "So, why exactly did you guys call me here for again?"

The left Moirai hesitated before answering. _"Why, to give you your new title of course. Do not belittle its importance. You will know when to use it."_

The Moirai on the right elbowed the one on the left, a spectacular feat considering the Moirai in the middle.

The one on the left started speaking again, looking a little embarrassed. _"Oh, where are my manners, let me introduce us. I am Clotho the spinner of the thread of life."_

She gestured towards the Moirai in the middle, _"That is Lachesis. Uh, I would tell you what she did, but the author couldn't really figure out what the Wiki said her job was, so... moving on."_

She pointed a bony finger at the Moirai on the right and introduced her as well. " _She is Atropos, the cutter of the thread of life."_

Percy nodded meekly. There was still one thing on his mind that was bothering him.

As if she read his mind, and knowing her, she probably did, Clotho answered his unspoken question. _"We couldn't remove your powers if we wanted to. Your power stems from the combined knowledge and life essence of the Olympians and us, the Moirai."_

She paused for a second, looking slightly embarrassed. " _And it is beyond even us to take them from you."_

Percy let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. He was starting to get quite reliant on his gamer powers, it was like it was a part of him.

Then Clotho smiled at him once more, and his vision blacked out for the second time that day.

LINEBREAK:

He squinted as the sun's rays suddenly bombarded his eyes. As his eyes readjusted to the light, he realized he was still outside the bus. He looked towards the maple tree and found the three Fates still knitting those socks.

"How long was I out?" He asked Grover.

"Um, what?" Grover said, looking genuinely confused.

Grover wasn't lying, when Grover looked genuinely confused, he _was_ genuinely confused.

His attempt to drop the question was aided by the bus driver's sudden shout of joy and celebratory dance that would surely raise him up to legendary meme status if it were filmed.

"Bus is *pant* fixed *pant* everyone!" He yelled between complicated dance moves.

Everyone joined him in cheering as they boarded the bus.

When they got seated, Percy nonchalantly revealed his knowledge of the mythological world. "Hey Grover, I know I'm a demigod."

Grover sputtered a few times like... a person sputtering a few times. "I- uh, don't know what you're talking about."

Percy stared at Grover, waiting for him to realize that his lie wouldn't fool a house elf.

Grover sighed and slumped, giving up his clueless act. "Oh, you know about demigods."

Then it hit him like a flying Ford Anglia. "Wait, you know about demigods?!"

He hastily lowered his voice upon receiving annoyed stares from the other occupants of the bus. "How the Hades did you find out? I didn't give it away did I? Hey, if I did, tell anyone who asks that Chiron was the one to blame."

Percy chuckled at his friends panic. "Don't worry dude, I-"

He froze mid-sentence. What was he supposed to say? _I found out when I received powers that turned my life into a game from the Olympians and the Fates in the future! Oh yeah, on an unimportant side note, Olympus is scheduled to be destroyed in approximately five years' time, unless I stop it with my level 5 reading skill!_

"Uh, I was attacked by Mrs. Dodds, who is a Fury by the way, and maybe accidentally killed her."

He realized this didn't really provide a full explanation.

"BUT, not before she conveniently gave a monologue about how Greek mythology is real and you are a satyr." Percy internally winced from the stupidity of the lie.

Grover somehow bought the lie, and gaped at Percy. "Mrs. Dodds really _was_ a Fury then... Never mind that for now, you could have been killed! How did you kill her? Do you know how impressive that even _is_?!"

Percy decided this was the right moment to drop another bomb. "I'm a son of Poseidon."

Grover shook his head disbelievingly. "Percy, that just can't be possible, the Big Three, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, they swore never to have children again. You're scent is crazy strong, maybe the strongest in any demigod I've ever encountered, but it was a sacred oath!"

He took out a water bottle from his backpack, and decided to give Grover a shock.

"Then how do you explain this?" He caused the water to rise up, popping open the bottle cap, causing it to hit Grover in the eye.

'Ping!'

 **Skill has levelled up to 18!**

 **Due to natural talent, growth of [Hydrokinesis] is tripled!**

 **Active: Hydrokinesis-Level 18 (2%)**

 **Grants the ability to manipulate water in all its forms to a high extent with deadly precision to create a variety of different effects.**

 **Skill power tier: [High]**

 **Max cost: 1,800MP/Second**

 **Max amount: 180,000 gallons**

 **Attacks:**

 **+SHOW**

 **Defense:**

 **1.**

 **User creates a structure of solidified water with the defense points equal to the amount of mana points allocated. Can absorb some types of water and energy based attacks to boost defense points.**

 **Max radius: 17 feet**

 **Max defense points: 1,700MP**

 **Max cost: 1,700MP**

 **You have gained 10XP from showing off!**

Grover stared at Percy, and tried to rub the Mist from his eyes. "We have a _lot_ of talking to do."

LINEBREAK:

Percy had bombarded Grover with questions, and by the end of the little Q and A session, he had probably tripled his knowledge of the mythological world.

He had even completed his ongoing quest and gained an intelligence point. He had levelled up from the unreasonable amount of experience he had received just from getting a few questions answered. He wasn't complaining though, this was great!

'Ping!'

 **Quest complete!**

 **Quest: Research about reforming!**

 **Tasks:**

 **-Find out what reforming is**

 **Success:**

 **-1,000XP**

 **-Information about Greek monsters**

 **-100$**

 **Rewards have been placed in your inventory**

 **You have reached level 13!**

 **HP Regen rate has increased by 1HP due to STA reaching 10 points!**

 **Perseus Jackson-Level 13 (XP-870/2,600)**

 **Species: Demigod (+13 to STR, SPD, VIT, STA and DEX)**

 **Title: [Son of Poseidon]**

 **Age: 12**

 **Status effects: [Partial immortality-Level 1]**

 **HP: 1,900/1,900**

 **MP: 1,700/1,700**

 **HP regen rate: 2(+1) =3 HP/5 Seconds**

 **MP regen rate: 2 MP/5 Seconds**

 **STR-4(+13) =17**

 **SPD-9(+13) =22**

 **VIT-12(+13) =25**

 **STA-7(+13) =20**

 **DEX-4(+13) =17**

 **INT-17**

 **WIS-3**

 **LUK-0**

 **Stat Points: 65**

 **Money: $10,215**

 **Perseus 'Percy' Jackson is a demigod, He has ADHD and Dyslexia. He is the son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson. He is able to see the world as a video game as a means of getting more powerful to save Olympus, gifted to him by the combined power of the Olympians and the three Fates that reside in the future. He wishes for his mother, whom he loves dearly, to have a better life and all the blue candy in the world. He also hopes to make more friends. Currently, he is trying to figure his powers out.**

He had 65 stat points he would spend soon, he just had to hold out a bit more. Argh, it was moments like this that caused him to hope that his life would be at risk and force him to use all his stat points. Okay, maybe not.

Grover had explained the oath that the Big Three had made, and how being a child of one of them might result in him getting murdered.

What's more, Zeus's master bolt, kind of like a 50 megaton bomb, had been stolen, so he was now having a hissy fit directed at Poseidon whom he believed had sent a champion of his to steal the bolt. And who else to be his champion than his only demigod son?

Because, apparently, the Ancient Laws forbade the gods from directly stealing each other's items of power, however, a demigod had no such qualms.

In other words, Zeus would be actively looking for ways to murder him, so entering his domain, the sky, whether it be in a plane or on a skyscraper, he was likely going to be fried by a lightning bolt.

He had also learned that monsters couldn't really die, every time one of them dissolved into gold dust they would reform after a long period of time then come back to plague the demigod world again.

And apparently all the monsters in Greek mythology existed. Sigh, he really needed to increase his luck points.

Grover had also told him about Camp Half-Blood. It was a... safe haven for demigods, or at least as safe as it could get for demigods. There demigods would train to wield weapons, scale lava walls, and err, canoe to increase their chances of surviving.

And the monsters were attracted to the scent of demigods, the stronger the demigod, the stronger his scent, thus the more monsters would flock towards him, all rearing to kill him.

Maybe it would be best to stop levelling up... Just thinking about it he knew he wouldn't even _try_ to go on that route.

Upon reaching the apartment in which he stayed in, Grover had gotten off with him, explaining that he needed to head to Camp Half-Blood immediately after informing his mother.

"Percy, the more aware you are of your heritage, the stronger your scent will get. If you keep staying in this apartment, you would be putting your mom's life at risk. Your mother would understand, she knows more than you think."

Grover paused, letting that sink in.

Percy grudgingly nodded, it was a bit weird that he was just agreeing to go to a camp with freaking lava walls for an unknown amount of time right off the bat. He would blame it on his gamer abilities, but he felt that even without his gamer mindset active, he wouldn't be able to put his mom's life at stake.

He left Grover waiting outside his apartment door. Gabe Ugliano, whom Percy had christened Smelly Gabe, was wouldn't take kindly to Percy bringing 'freeloaders' to 'his' apartment.

Smelly Gabe was an insult to humanity. He had made Percy and his mom's life a living hell, ranging from daily poker games with toxic friends, to dumping all his junk in Percy's room.

Unfortunately for Percy, this jerk was his stepdad. He had actually been quite nice until after his marriage to Sally Jackson. Then he had taken a complete 360 turn in attitude, doing absolutely nothing to support his wife and stepson, and feeding off his wife's hard earned money to buy alcohol and gamble.

And there he was, lounging on the couch, watching TV, remnants of a get together in the form of beer cans and cigarettes lying all over the once clean apartment floor.

When Smelly Gabe saw him, he nodded to acknowledge his presence, then proceeded to say, "How much money you got on you?"

Percy internally sighed. Sadly, his mother was still at work. No doubt all the pocket money he had on him was going to be used on alcohol.

He had gotten a ton of money from monster drops and quest rewards, and had kept some on hand, expecting this question to be directed at him the moment he got home, as always.

He handed Smelly Gabe 5 dollars and headed to his room. He knew arguing would be useless, Gabe would just take it out on his mom. He had once seen Gabe slap her across the face for his resistance, and though it pissed him off to no end, at the time he had been powerless to stop it.

But not anymore. A grin broke across his face, ready to test a theory he had thought on the bus. So far, he had found out he had an inventory, a player profile, and quests. These were all things that were part of a game, what other features did games have? He called out, "Escape."

Suddenly the world spun to a stop around him. A blue box appeared.

 **[Main menu]**

 **[Resume]**

Percy selected the main menu option, expecting what was coming thanks to Gabe's experience in gaming.

The blurred background blacked out, and a few words appeared in front of him, upon reading them, he felt elated at this new discovery.

 **Main menu**

 **[Current world]**

 **[Create new world]**

Holy smokes. This was like next level Minecraft. He tapped the only world available, and more options appeared.

 **Current world**

 **This world is locked for editing and cannot be deleted!**

 **[Back]**

'Oh. Well, you can't have everything I guess, and I don't want to sound like an ungrateful prick, so fair enough. Would be too overpowered anyway."

 **Create new world**

 **World name: (Gabe's Wonderland)**

 **World inhabitants: (None)**

 **World type: (Passive)**

 **Max players: ?**

 **[CONFIRM]**

He was able to fill in the world name by saying it out loud after tapping on the rounded brackets. This was actually really exciting. He tapped on the world type bracket, leading it to expand into a list of available options.

 **World inhabitants: [Zombies]**

 **World inhabitants: [Pigs]**

 **World inhabitants: [None]**

He spent a moment of silence to appreciate his gamer abilities. Noticing the squared brackets, he tapped on the zombies' option.

 **Zombies**

 **Unlock requirements: Reach level 10**

 **Max level: 130**

Hmm, so the max level was probably his own level times ten. After a while of testing, he found out that there were two world types, one being passive and the other waves. So basically passive meant the monsters just roamed around, but waves meant they came at you in... Well, waves.

 **Create new world**

 **World name: (Gabe's Wonderland)**

 **World inhabitants: (Pigs)**

 **World type: (Passive)**

 **Max players: ?**

 **[CONFIRM]**

When Percy selected confirm, his surroundings solidified and colored. He was standing in the exact same spot as he had left, but he heard some oinking and snorting noises.

He rushed towards the spot where Gabe had been, only to find a pig sitting on the couch. Huh, guess he really was a pig. Tempted as Percy was to have set the world inhabitants to zombies, he didn't want to kill Gabe, cruel as he was, he hadn't done anything that made it right to leave him to be eaten alive.

But with only pigs as company? Well, technically he was surrounded by equals, but he would die of boredom!

It was time for a pig revolution.

He repeated the same process of escaping the current world and re-entering the original one.

Percy stepped in front of Gabe, and grabbed Gabe's shoulders shouting, "Escape!"

The moment they reached the title screen, Gabe blinked in shock unable to form coherent words. "Ur, gah, huh?"

He looked at Percy and exclaimed, "What the hell? What did you do?! Am I dreaming? Bring me back you little punk, or I- I'll put my socks on your bed!"

That may not have sounded like much, but Percy knew from experience that the smell from the socks were lethal.

Percy, despite not wanting to die from death-by-socks, merely smirked. Gabe was looking at him with an air of incredulity like _how dare the punk not cower in fear of my socks!_

Percy entered his newly created world and Gabe stared in awe as his small brain struggled to keep up with the demand.

Percy nudged him, breaking him out of his stupor. "So, you're uh... trapped here now. So... err... yeah. In your face and all that."

And with that awkward sentence, Percy exited the world, leaving a very confused Gabe stuck in bacon wonderland.

He returned to the spot he had left the world on, standing in front of the couch. He remembered Grover and opened the door, only to catch Grover gnawing on a tin can.

Percy stared questioningly at him.

"Sorry man, I got tired of waiting outside. And hungry. Very hungry. And tin cans are a good source of iron. Want some?"

He offered the remainder or the tin can to Percy.

Thank goodness, Percy's mom, Sally Jackson had just gotten off the lift. She looked weary after a day of work at her candy store, Sweet on America.

She gave a hug to Percy and greeted Grover. "You must be the Grover Percy was talking about, it's a pleasure to meet you, thank you for being a good friend to my son. Feel free to come in, I hope Percy didn't make you wait long."

His mom brought them in the apartment, immediately taking notice of Gabe's absence.

"Percy, where is Gabriel?"

Percy had a small panic attack. He couldn't tell his mom about his gaming powers, not now at least. Instead, he tried changing the subject.

"I found out I'm a demigod."

His mom stared at him unblinkingly, surprise etched on her features.

Percy proceeded to tell his mom the same story he had told Grover, a slightly modified version of events, where he left out the fight with Mimic and his gamer abilities. It took a while for his mom to take this all in.

"So, I suppose you'll have to go to that camp now... I- I thought I could keep you safe... He knew this would happen, sooner or later you would- wait a second, Percy, what happened to Gabriel?!"

He suddenly regretted his decision to trap Smelly Gabe in an alternate world.

"Uh... I um... I can explain!" As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted saying them. No, he couldn't explain! What was he going to say? _So I sent my stepdad to an alternate world created thanks to my newfound gaming abilities gifted to me from the Greek gods in the future!_

"Should I be worried?"

"That's not important."

"What did you do to him?"

"What makes you think I did anything to him?"

"Percy. What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"You expect me to believe he just up and left after years of freeloading?!"

A loud 'Boom!' sound echoed throughout the apartment.

Grover's eyes bulged out of his head. "There's someone down there. Someone with an overwhelmingly strong scent. We- we need to head down there fast! Monsters are going to be attracted to that scent like a beacon, if the person is unconscious, their gonna end up monster food."

Percy, grateful for the distraction, stood up and headed to the door before anyone could stop him. "Mom, Grover, stay here, whoever it is could be hostile."

He froze at the doorway as he thought of something. "If I go charging out with a celestial bronze blade in my hands won't the nearby mortals notice?"

Surprisingly, Sally Jackson, Percy's mom was the one who replied, "No, there is something called the Mist, it that acts like a sort of veil that prevents normal people from viewing what is right in front of them. That sword of yours will probably look like a baseball bat."

Percy nodded at this new tidbit of information and abruptly sprinted down the steps.

It took a little less than a billion years for Percy to reach the bottom of his apartment, courtesy of his upgraded speed and stamina points. He then heard a 'Ding!' as the elevator doors opened and an old lady shuffled out.

What?! He had forgotten about the elevator! Another thing that was forgotten was his anger, when he heard a 'Ping!'

 **Due to you being an idiot and running down the stairs you have gained +1 to speed and +1 to stamina!**

 **[** **SPD-10(+13) =23]**

 **[** **STA-8(+13) =21** **]**

Percy made his way outside the apartment building, trying to locate the source of the 'Boom!' sound that he had heard back at the apartment.

Percy briefly wondered whether other mortals would have heard the sound and come to investigate, or whether the Mist would hide that as well.

As he turned around a corner that led into a rundown alley, he found the source of the noise. Lying unconscious on the ground in front of him was a pretty girl with auburn hair.

But that didn't concern him. What concerned him was the name floating above the girl's head.

 **Artemis-Level 1,087(Unconscious)**

Artemis. From the crazy high level, she was probably the very goddess who hated men. Then her level flashed and went down.

 **Artemis-Level 987(Unconscious)**

Percy stood, shocked. Artemis's had just dropped a hundred levels! That could happen?!

Even while unconscious he could feel an aura of power around her. He shivered, if he ever got on her bad side, he didn't want to know what would happen. But he wouldn't even have a chance to get on her bad side if she was killed by the monsters attracted to her scent.

He nervously shuffled his toes, before hoisting Artemis and swinging her over his back as he ran back to his mom's apartment, hoping no one would think him weird for having an unconscious body across his back.

LINEBREAK:

 **A/N Well... that's that. Sorry for the major delay, was at a compulsory prefect training camp for a few days. If you have any questions, feel free to ask them. Thanks again for your support!**

 **Also, something that you guys didn't really like about the original version was my responding to reviews at the bottom of a story. So, I'll PM all those with accounts and only reply to guest reviews and reviews with important questions!**

Guest: PLZ UPDATE SOON¡

 **Here's the update! Hope it's not too late XD.**


	5. Chapter 4 (Rewritten!)

**I'm sorry this took so long, please forgive me.**

LINEBREAK:

Percy was in dangerously close proximity to Artemis. Yes, by Artemis, he meant the Greek goddess of the moon and renowned man-hater Artemis.

And by dangerously close proximity, he meant 10 feet away from her.

He had dumped her unceremoniously on the couch that used to be the couch to Gabe's potato and he could have sworn he saw her nose scrunch up, not that he could really blame her.

Grover had scurried over with gloves on and a clothes pin clamped on his nose, and was trying to move her into a sitting position, but was unsuccessful as she kept slumping down.

He answered Percy's raised eyebrow with a, "Dude, she's a literal goddess, what do you think she'll do if she wakes up faceplanting the couch? And what'll happen when she finds out she has male _fingerprints_ on her? Safety first." He ended his speech with a wriggle of his gloved fingers.

He seemed to just remember the clothes pin on his nose and continued, "Her scent's too strong, it might even knock me out if not for this clothes pin."

Percy accepted this explanation for his friend's weird behavior, even _he_ could feel the power coming off her in waves.

And apparently so could nearby monsters. Due to Grover's clothes pinned nose, he wasn't able to sniff out any approaching monsters, instead, Percy had looked out of the window to the pleasant sight of giant jet-black dogs running full tilt at his apartment.

He did a double-take at the sight and was about to inform Grover when the front door shuddered a few times before splintering, revealing even more of the giant dogs, or, if the name above their heads was any indicator, hellhounds.

Percy did a quick headcount, there were five at the doorway, but he knew there were more approaching, probably attracted to the high-level goddess in the room.

He pulled Riptide out of his inventory and uncapped it in one swift motion.

 **MP doubled!**

 **[1,700(x 2) =3,400/3,400]**

A glance at their floating names told him a lot. He was facing two Type-D Hellhounds, two Type-C Hellhounds and a Type-B Hellhound.

Oh, he was dead Hellhound-meat, thanks a lot Artemis.

That was when his mother made her presence known. After a yelp of surprise, Sally Jackson pressed her palm against the key cabinet, which glowed blue and flickered away, revealing a set of what looked like runes underneath.

Percy glanced back at the Hellhounds at the doorway, surprised they hadn't rushed in yet. Another hellhound had joined the five, a Type-A, well above level 100, furiously butting its head against the barrier separating them from the apartment room.

Wait, barrier? The Hellhounds were seemingly unable to get through a translucent blue barrier that had flickered into existence once the door came down, and was flashing red every time a Hellhound made contact, stopping them from getting to Artemis, their target.

He knew he wouldn't be able to fend off this many Hellhounds. Especially with a particularly large one at the back, even though he was behind the barrier, Percy felt goosebumps appear on his skin just looking at it.

His mother flicked open a secret compartment in the bracelet she always wore, causing a blue orb to fall out into her hand.

She threw it at the hellhounds pokeball style just as the barrier flashed on last time before fading away, letting the pack of Hellhounds now twelve strong to rush in the open doorway.

Percy and Grover watched in amazement as the orb ruptured midair, and more water than it could hold poured out.

The water started moving of its own accord, forming a spiked head with glowing blue slits for eyes, a body with two arms ending with clenched fists and a watery tail that was floating two feet off the ground.

Percy did a quick observe on it, his gamer abilities letting him handle the shock way better than Grover, who was repeatedly opening and closing his mouth.

 **Palaemon-Level 575**

 **REP: [Neutral-0]**

 **Species: Sea god**

 **Title: [Protector of Sailors]**

 **Age: ?**

 **Status effects: ?**

 **HP: [100,100]/500,000**

 **MP: [250,000]/500,000**

 **STR-500**

 **SPD-575**

 **VIT-?**

 **STA-?**

 **DEX-?**

 **INT-275**

 **WIS-?**

 **LUK-?**

 **Money: ?**

 **Pa** **laemon was originally a mortal boy named Melikertes whose parents incurred the wrath of** **Hera** **for fostering the young god** **Dionysus** **. His father was driven into a murderous rage by the goddess and Ino fled with Melikertes in her arms, leaping off the cliffs into the sea. The pair were transformed into sea-gods and renamed Palaemon and Leukothea. Palaemon volunteered to be Sally Jackson's protector and has been in stasis for more than a decade, lowering his stats by quite a margin.**

 **Fun fact: He is bound to service to Sally Jackson, and by connection, Percy Jackson.**

 _"_ _ **Free, free at last!**_ " Palaemon cheered, in a voice that somehow managed to be equal parts joyful and imposing. He stretched and cracked his knuckles, a feat considering he didn't appear to have bones, before turning to Sally expectantly.

Even the Hellhounds seemed to back away from the power that this... Sea god was emanating. Percy's mom pointed at the Hellhounds and without a word Palaemon the sea god attacked them, moving so fast Percy's brain couldn't seem to register more than a blue blur.

Behind him, Grover gasped in realization and whispered to him, "Percy... th- that's Palaemon, a minor god of the sea. He went missing about a decade ago, but Poseidon refused to send any search parties."

"A _minor_ god?"

Grover nodded. "He's powerful, _very_ powerful, but he pales in comparison to one of the Big Three. And... I don't think he's at full power, he should be stronger than this."

Percy's question died in his throat as he watched the ongoing battle. Palaemon was _losing_. He was getting swarmed by a Hellhound after Hellhound. Wait- did the Hellhounds take the stairs?

 _loooooooolllllllllll_

But on a more serious note, Palaemon was able to easily reduce most of the Hellhounds to golden dust, but the Type-A Hellhound seemed to be giving him quite a bit of trouble.

A single blast of water seemed to instantly disintegrate but others just got back up like nothing happened. Percy wondered if Palaemon's mana was running low, causing a bar to pop up.

 **[MP: 25,000/500,000]**

'Ping!'

 **Quest: Hellhound Exterminator**

 **Tasks:**

 **-Kill 7 Level 10 or above Hellhounds**

 **-Kill 1 Type-B Hellhound**

 **Bonus task:**

 **-Save Palaemon**

 **Success:**

 **-5,000XP**

 **-100D**

 **-1UP**

 **-S1UP**

 **Bonus:**

 **-[Epic] Item**

 **Failure:**

 **-Death**

 **Time remaining: 59 minutes 47 seconds**

 **YES/NO**

Selecting yes, Percy joined the fray with Riptide in hand. As he engaged the first Hellhound in combat, he wondered what any passing neighbors' would see, with his luck, they would probably see him using a baseball bat to abuse dogs.

He subtly willed his observe skill to bring up the level 12 Type-C Hellhounds health and mana.

 **[Type-C Hellhound's HP: 10,000/10,000]**

 **[Type-C Hellhound's MP: 1,250/1,250]**

Percy silently cursed as he narrowly avoided a swipe of the Hellhound's claw. He needed to be more aware of his surroundings while reading stats.

He ducked under another swipe and loped of the offending paw. The Hellhound roared in pain as its health depleted.

 **Damage: 1,955 (+10%) =2,150.5HP**

 **Critical hit!**

 **Damage: 2,150.5 x 2 =4,301HP**

 **[Type-C Hellhound's HP: 10,000(-4,301) =5,699/10,000]**

Say what now? If he had Riptide's water boost, he would've already killed the Hellhound! His damage output had decupled thanks to the increase in his strength, speed and his swords mastery, he was becoming a Gary Stu!

Of course, his luck didn't hold.

Thanks to his ADHD, he could seemed to be able to be aware of what was happening throughout the battlefield that way the front door of his apartment.

There were around twenty Hellhounds left, and they were all starting to change targets to him, being the weaker of the opposition. A quick glance told him that Palaemon was locked in combat with the level 314 Hellhound.

He wanted to help him, but he had more pressing matters to deal with. Once again he stabbed the stunned Type-C Hellhound in the underbelly, sending him back to Tartarus without any remorse. These monsters had invaded his home and endangered the lives of his best friend and his mom, they didn't deserve any.

 **Damage: 1,955HP**

 **Critical hit!**

 **Damage: 1,955 x 2 =3,910HP**

 **[Type-C Hellhound's HP: 3548(-3,910) =-362/10,000]**

He had done over ten thousand damage in just two attacks! He clamped down on his excitement as he just managed to sidestep a charging Hellhound.

He stepped forwards and decapitated the Type-D Hellhound, killing him in one-shot.

 **Fatal hit!**

 **Damage: ∞HP**

 **[Type-D Hellhound's HP: 2,450(-∞) =-∞/2,450]**

That was neat. Two down, nine more to go. And that was when things went really wrong.

First, two Type-D Hellhounds started howling together, then another two Type-D's followed suit. The Type-C's howled in pairs as well, probably confusing the heck out of Percy's neighbors.

 **Skill [Shadow fusion] has been detected!**

 **Mimic?**

 **YES/NO**

Percy tapped no, whatever shadow fusion was, he didn't want to waste a thousand mana on it with only a ten percent chance of success, he would need his mana for the fight.

The howling Hellhounds melted into shadow-like silhouettes, two Hellhounds fusing into one, the shadowy silhouettes solidifying into bigger, badder Hellhounds.

A glance at their status bars told him all he needed to know.

 **Fused Type-D Hellhound-Level 15**

 **Fused Type-D Hellhound-Level 17**

 **Fused Type-C Hellhound-Level 28**

 **Fused Type-C Hellhound-Level 42**

 **Type-B Hellhound-Level 37**

He was facing enemies with levels way higher than his own, sure, he had defeated monsters twenty to a hundred levels above him, but thinking about it, Alecto's stats had been restricted by a large margin and he had only bested Mimic through a cheap trick.

By fusing, their levels, and probably their stats had combined. Percy would need more than just a sword to win this one.

He felt a water source connected to the taps and tried to draw water from it, but that required a moment of concentration, something he didn't think the Hellhounds would be courteous enough to offer.

So he relied on twisting and turning, getting in a few stabs here and there, whittling down the health of the four fused Hellhounds. Percy chanced a glance at the Type-B Hellhound.

It was curled up, watching the fight with what could be passed as amusement on its canine features. Although Percy felt a little pissed that the Hellhound seemed to think he was nothing to worry about, he knew better than to goad it into joining the battle, he had to deal with the fused Hellhounds first.

A lapse in concentration caused him to get raked in the back by sharp claws, causing his health to drop and him to flinch in pain.

 **[HP: 1,900(-100) 1,800/1,900]**

Hey, that wasn't so bad.

 **You have received the status effect [Bleeding-Level 10]**

 **Bleeding-Level 10**

 **Buffs: None**

 **Debuffs: -10HP/Second**

 **Duration: 15 Seconds**

 **[HP: 1,800(-10) =1790/1,900]**

That still wasn't too bad actually.

 **You have received the status effect [Shadow poisoning-Level 2]**

 **Bleeding-Level 2**

 **Buffs: None**

 **Debuffs: -20HP/Second, -20MP/Second**

 **Duration: 10 Seconds**

Aw, come on!

 **[HP: 1790(-20 -10) =1,760/1,900]**

 **[MP: 3,400(-20) =3,380/3,400]**

At least this was an attack from the level 42 Type-C Hellhound, so hopefully the others weren't as devastating.

He winced as his health and mana depleted once more. He dodged and weaved, doing his best to avoid the claws, he got cut a few times from the Type-D Hellhounds, but he didn't suffer from the same status effects, he wasn't sure whether it was due to the amount of blood drawn or the level.

He managed to get in a few slices of Riptide as well, but he couldn't do much without his main advantage. His water manipulation skill.

He needed more time. If he could just stun the Hellhounds for a few seconds... Then it hit him.

Percy mentally allocated fifteen stat points into his speed, bringing his base speed to twenty-five. He felt his entire body get stronger and his perception of the world slowed just enough to be noticeable. He even felt his brain process faster to compensate for his new speed boost.

 **[SPD-25(+13) =38]**

And what's more, he still had fifty stat points left!

With his upgraded speed, he easily avoided an attack and stabbed the lowest level Hellhound, his damage increased by quite a lot thanks to his speed points.

 **Damage: 3,230HP** **(+10% +2%) =3,624.6HP**

 **[Fused Type-D Hellhound's HP: 5,264(-3,624.6) =1,999.4]**

Percy noticed that the passive bonus damage of his weapons mastery skill had come into play.

The injured Hellhound slumped to the ground, leaving Percy with one less Hellhound to deal with.

Seeing that the other three Hellhounds' attention was on the injured Hellhound, Percy tried to use his water manipulation, drawing out the water from the pipes with just a trickle of his mana reserves.

He spun around just in time to see the level 42 Fused Type-C Hellhound lunge at him, along with what sounded like Darude-Sandstorm on reed pipes. The Hellhound snarled as vines somehow sprung up from the carpet to restrain it inches away from Percy's face.

Percy let out a gasp of surprise when he saw that Grover seemed to be doing this, the vines growing according to the rhythm of Grover's reed pipe playing.

The water enveloped him, buffing him and Riptide.

 **You have made contact with a body of water and have gained the following buffs:**

 **-MP doubled**

 **-MP regen rate doubled**

 **-HP regen rate doubled**

 **-STR doubled**

His mana had regenerated back to its cap once the shadow poisoning status effect had worn off, and it was now quadrupled thanks to Riptide's bonus.

Percy encased the bound Hellhound and himself in a dome made of hardened water, pouring in five thousand mana points.

 **[MP: 6,800(-5,000) =800/6,800]**

The dome of water formed just in time to tank a hit from a Hellhound. A tab popped up, showing the barrier's defense points.

 **[DP: 5,000(-800) =4,200/5,000]**

Percy knew the barrier wouldn't last long, it was just to keep him safe from the attacks of the other Hellhounds while he dealt with the one in front of him.

It had the highest level of all of the Hellhounds, so he expected it to have a ton of health points. His explosive attack was too slow, his continuous damage one wouldn't cut it, but Riptide? With critical strikes and the double damage bonus, that might be the best option.

He raised Riptide and swung away, doing as much damage as he could while his hydro-barrier's defense points were whittled down.

 **Damage: 3,200HP** **(+10%) =3,520HP**

 **[Fused Type-C Hellhound's HP: 40,000(-3,250) =36,750/40,000]**

 **Damage: 3,200HP** **(+10%) =3,520HP**

 **Critical hit!**

 **Damage: 3,520 x 2 =7,040HP**

 **[Fused Type-C Hellhound's HP: 36,750(-7,040) =29,710/40,000]**

He managed to land five more similar hits before the barrier shattered in an explosion of blue shards, leaving the Hellhound with just over ten-thousand health points.

And boy did it look angry. The vines that had bound it were wilted and easily shredded by the Hellhounds claws. It had looked to be severely wounded earlier, but now, shadowy patches looked like they were sealing up the wounds, cancelling out any bleeding status effect.

 **Skill [Shadow manipulation] has been detected!**

 **Mimic?**

 **YES/NO**

Heck yes!

 **Skill [Shadow manipulation] has successfully been mimicked!**

 **[MP: 1,002(-1,000) =2/6,800]**

Oops. Percy jumped aside as a Hellhound barreled past him. Grover was going ham on his reed pipes again, turning the apartment into a jungle, vines and even trees growing everywhere, trapping the Hellhounds.

Percy took advantage of the havoc and stabbed at the confused Hellhounds. He managed to kill all of them with the help of critical and fatal hits, collecting the loot and stowing away in his inventory before anyone noticed, and levelling up thanks to the experience points.

'Ping!'

 **You have reached level 14!**

 **You have reached level 15!**

 **Perseus Jackson-Level 15 (XP-70/3,000)**

 **Species: Demigod (+15 to STR, SPD, VIT, STA and DEX)**

 **Title: [Son of Poseidon]**

 **Age: 12**

 **Status effects: [Partial immortality-Level 1]**

 **HP: 2,300/2,300**

 **MP: 2,100/2,100**

 **HP regen rate: 3 HP/5 Seconds**

 **MP regen rate: 2 MP/5 Seconds**

 **STR-4(+15) =19**

 **SPD-25(+15) =40**

 **VIT-12(+15) =27**

 **STA-8(+15) =23**

 **DEX-4(+15) =19**

 **INT-17**

 **WIS-3**

 **LUK-0**

 **Stat Points: 60**

 **Money: $19,515**

 **Perseus 'Percy' Jackson is a demigod, He has ADHD and Dyslexia. He is the son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson. He is able to see the world as a video game as a means of getting more powerful to save Olympus, gifted to him by the combined power of the Olympians and the three Fates that reside in the future. He wishes for his mother, whom he loves dearly, to have a better life and all the blue candy in the world. He also hopes to make more friends. Currently, he is trying to figure his powers out.**

Percy panted, his health down to under a thousand points after the scuffle with the Hellhounds, a quick observe told him that Grover was extremely low on MP as well.

But the remaining Hellhound wasn't going to let him rest. Despite being a Type-B Hellhound, it was only two levels ahead of him, so he could probably deal with it even while injured.

He manipulated the water enveloping him to encase his entire body, acting like a second skin, and giving him a new defense.

 **Active: Water manipulation-Level 18 (2%)**

 **Grants the ability to manipulate water in all its forms to a high extent with deadly precision to create a variety of different effects.**

 **Skill power tier: [High]**

 **Max cost: 1,800MP/Second**

 **Max amount: 180,000 gallons**

 **Attacks:**

 **+SHOW**

 **Defense:**

 **1.**

 **User creates a structure of solidified water with the defense points equal to the amount of mana points allocated. Can absorb some types of water and energy based attacks to boost defense points.**

 **Max radius: 17 feet**

 **Max defense points: 1,700MP**

 **Max cost: 1,700MP**

 **Cooldown: 5 seconds**

 **2.**

 **User encases his body in water, giving him the usual buffs with the added bonus of not needing to be constricted to a water source. User also takes 1% less damage from all attacks and deals increased water damage. User is able to manipulate the water encasing him for a variety of effects.**

 **Max cost: 10MP/Second**

 **-HIDE**

Percy's grin faded away when he saw that the Hellhound in front of him was suddenly emitting a dark aura, making nearby shadows more prominent and giving them an odd blur.

He was pretty sure this was shadow manipulation. If he didn't do something fast, the shadows would... actually, he had no idea what would happen, but he was pretty sure it wouldn't turn out well for him.

Percy aimed a jet of water at the Hellhound's eye, forcing it to close its eyes to avoid experiencing pain worse than stepping on Legos.

Breaking its concentration caused the shadows to return to normal. Percy's victory was short-lived however, the Hellhound growled in annoyance and formed a black visor over his eyes.

 **Skill [Darkness manipulation] has been detected!**

 **Unable to mimic!**

Well, crap. He had used his daily mimic quota on shadow manipulation, a branch of umbrakinesis.

Percy squinted at the Hellhound. Its stats were nothing much, due to its level, but perhaps its classification as Type-B was due to its ability to manipulate darkness? After all, the previous Hellhounds didn't seem able to use this particular skill.

He lashed out at the Hellhound with his fist, manipulating the water around his fist to form into sharp spikes. He didn't expect the Hellhound to move out of the way so swiftly, and it was only thanks to his increased speed points that he managed to graze its maw.

Before he could make another attack, the Hellhound disappeared, its body turning into a black mass that slithered into the shadow of a nearby table.

He heard a panicked yelp and whipped around, seeing that the Hellhound had reappeared near Grover.

Thinking quickly, Percy encased the Hellhound in a dome of water, just in time for its claws to rake against its surface.

 **[DP: 1(-200) =-200/1]**

 **[MP: 532(-1) =531/6,800]**

Ahahahahahaha, loophole! One defense point was enough to withstand a single attack, the only downside was that this particular skill only had a cooldown. He rushed to close the distance between himself and the Hellhound, but he didn't make it in time.

Grover was now dead.

Just kidding.

Artemis beat him to the chase. The Hellhound was blasted through the kitchen wall by a silver blast of energy, creating an oddly shaped hole.

Artemis had gotten up and was clutching her head in pain, her level had dropped to 435 and was still dropping, albeit at a slower pace.

She groaned before slumping back down, going unconscious again. Huh, that was such a good timing to wake up, it was almost as if a Fanfiction author had just used the situation to get himself out of the hole he had written himself into.

Percy peeked through the hole to find that the Hellhound was still alive and had gotten rubble on his bed, the resilient bugger.

He stepped through the hole and stabbed the Hellhound, feeling slightly sorry for it. He scooped the loot into his inventory, the golden dust accompanying it residing in a box of its own.

 **XP is gained is greatly reduced!**

 **All tasks for quest: Hellhound Exterminator are complete!**

 **Quest: Hellhound Exterminator**

 **Tasks:**

 **-All tasks have been completed!**

 **Bonus task:**

 **-Save Palaemon**

 **Success:**

 **-Rewards received!**

 **Bonus:**

 **-[Epic] Item**

 **Failure:**

 **-Death of Palaemon**

 **Time remaining: 42 minutes 47 seconds**

 **You have levelled up!**

 **You have levelled up!**

 **Perseus Jackson-Level 15 (XP-100/3,000)**

 **Species: Demigod (+15 to STR, SPD, VIT, STA and DEX)**

 **Title: [Son of Poseidon]**

 **Age: 12**

 **Status effects: [Partial immortality-Level 1]**

 **HP: 2,300/2,300**

 **MP: 2,100/2,100**

 **HP regen rate: 3 HP/5 Seconds**

 **MP regen rate: 2 MP/5 Seconds**

 **STR-4(+15) =19**

 **SPD-25(+15) =40**

 **VIT-12(+15) =27**

 **STA-8(+15) =23**

 **DEX-4(+15) =19**

 **INT-17**

 **WIS-3**

 **LUK-0**

 **Stat Points: 60**

 **Money: $19,515, 152D**

 **Perseus 'Percy' Jackson is a demigod, He has ADHD and Dyslexia. He is the son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson. He is able to see the world as a video game as a means of getting more powerful to save Olympus, gifted to him by the combined power of the Olympians and the three Fates that reside in the future. He wishes for his mother, whom he loves dearly, to have a better life and all the blue candy in the world. He also hopes to make more friends. Currently, he is trying to figure his powers out.**

Thankfully the rewards had been safely sent to his inventory. He still had a bonus task left, save Palaemon. But that would mean...

He threw Riptide at the Hellhound that Palaemon had been fighting, his strength stat high enough for it to drive Riptide into its right paw.

Riptide was promptly pushed out by tendrils of shadows that sealed up the wound in less than a second, but it served to break the concentration of the Hellhound, causing the shadow chains that had bound Palaemon to shimmer away, letting him decimate the Hellhound in a wave of water.

 **XP gained is drastically reduced!**

 **Bonus task for quest: Hellhound Exterminator is complete!**

 **Quest: Hellhound Exterminator**

 **Tasks:**

 **-All tasks have been completed!**

 **Bonus task:**

 **-Save Palaemon**

 **Success:**

 **-Rewards received!**

 **Bonus:**

 **-Rewards received!**

Palaemon picked up the loot that the Hellhound had dropped, causing Percy to freak out for a moment before Palaemon floated towards him and handed him the loot.

" _Thank you, noble son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon. The spoils of war are yours to keep._ "

And with that, his body disintegrated into flecks of water and flew into the ring that he had come from.

"Can someone explain to me what in the world just happened?"

Good old Grover.

LINEBREAK:

 **I'M SORRY! This chapter is short, and I took so long because I got kinda stuck. Would it be okay if you guys came up with names for his water based attacks and posted them in the review section, or send a PM? Thanks! (Don't feel obligated too though.)**

 **Also thanks to the guest who sent the kind words! :D**

 **I'm really sorry if you didn't receive a reply to your review, sometimes the order of the reviews get mixed up and I skipped over it by mistake!**


End file.
